


High School Is Lame, But I Think You're Cute

by bcwritingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Crying, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Goth Castiel, High School, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, Summer Romance, Teenagers, they're both really awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always worked alone on projects and that's just how he likes it, but now there's a new kid. With only 2 weeks left of school, they're paired up to work on their biology final together. Their time together turns both of their lives upside down and forms a bond like no other.</p><p>Additional notes: This story was inspired by a playlist I stumbled upon awhile ago that was inspired by high school AUs. Listen to it here (you won't regret it, trust me): http://8tracks.com/indigostohelit/it-s-good-to-be-young-but</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love At First Awkward Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lab Partners and Motorcycles

Dean dreaded today. It was Tuesday, the day in biology when lab partners are picked by the students and then, if no one has a partner, chosen by the teacher.

Dean has always worked alone in that class, thankfully, to the odd number of students. He never picked anyone and no one picked him, and that’s just how he liked it. But all that changed when they got a new student last week.

He looked like a total punk drop out, to Dean. His black, swirly hair on the top of his head did nothing to hide the tattoos of birds behind his ears, and his piercings showed that he didn’t care about how he appeared to anyone but himself, and yeah ok he was kind of hot.

One thing did catch Dean’s attention, though: his piercing blue eyes. Dean couldn’t stop thinking about those eyes; how they looked right at him on the first day and narrowed when he felt himself blush.

The boy’s lip piercing was made shinier, somehow, by him licking his lips. Dean only turned redder. Feeling his face heat up made him quickly looked down at his book, embarrassed at the way the boy was making him feel just by looking at him.

Dean immediately marked him as a bad influence and tried to steer clear from him, no matter how many times he was tempted to look back and stare in awe. What was worse, though, was that he didn’t even know his name.

Now it was Tuesday, and Dean sat alone, like always, but was soon joined by someone plopping into the chair next to him. He heard the boy next to him let out a long, exaggerated sigh. He glanced over at the boy. He instantly recognized that jawline and lip piercing and just as quickly snapped back to his phone.

His tumblr was open and, thankfully, his dash was filled with only open roads and scenic areas, rather than the smutty fanfiction he read and almost-naked gifs of boys he fascinated himself with.

Mr. Turner approached them and laid his hands flat on the table, leaning in. “Mr. Winchester, thanks to Mr. Novak here, you now have a partner. I’m sure this won’t be too hard for either of you, since you both have fantastic grades in here. You will be doing the anatomy of a cat and dissecting one when the lab is over with as your final,” he said, studying them back and forth.

Dean could feel his face go pale at the thought of him and the boy staying after school, spending countless hours together – most likely alone – and unable to get the knot out of his stomach to come loose. He stared back at Mr. Turner’s twitchy gaze until he stood up right once more and walked away.

Dean sneaked a glance over at the boy once more and saw that he was staring. He quickly looked back at his phone, feeling the blood slowly rush to his cheeks. When he didn’t feel the stare break from him, he turned off his phone and returned a hard gaze. “What?” he tried to ask defensively, but it came out more as a harsh whisper.

The boy’s mouth curled into a smirk, and he looked back at the board where the teacher was writing down the due dates and requirements of the assignment for the students to copy down. He drummed his pen against the table to whatever song was in his head.

Whatever it was, it must’ve been great because he eventually closed his eyes and began bobbing his head in time with his pen, as if he was listening to it aloud.

Dean took out a piece of paper and copied the board. He wrote his name in sloppy letters at the top of the paper and slid it over to the kid next to him. The boy felt the shift and opened his eyes to look down at the paper. Almost as quickly, he hunched over the table and scribbled down something at the top before leaning back into his chair and continuing to bob his head, as if he was never interrupted.

Dean took the paper back and looked over the neat hand writing that read “Castiel Novak”. He wanted to trace his thumb over the pen marks but resisted the urge. He could almost hear Charlie’s taunts and teases. Mr. Turner clapped his hands loudly enough to get everyone’s attention; everyone’s but Castiel’s.

“School ends in two weeks, which does not give you an excuse to slack off and not work. This project counts as a major grade. If the work is not done by the end of the year you will fail, got it?”

There was a pitiful roar of “yes sir” and some lazy nods of heads before it became quiet once more. Dean looked over at Castiel and furrowed his brow. The boy’s rhythm had changed to some new song and his pen slowly made its way back to the desk’s surface, beating to the sound in his head.

“Mr. Novak,” Mr. Turner barked. Castiel didn’t falter one muscle and continued to tap.

“Mr. Novak,” he raised his voice. Dean began to feel eyes wander towards his table and lightly shoved Castiel’s shoulder to knock him out of his trance.

He gave Dean an offended look. His big blue eyes did nothing short of making Dean catch his breath and just stare back, green eyes about to pop out of their sockets. He quickly glanced at the board towards Mr. Turner and Castiel got the message.

“Sir?” he replied almost innocently.

“I’m not sure how they did it back at your old school or in your other classes, but in here we do not have ourselves a little jam session when I’m up here talking. Do you understand?”

Castiel shrugged. “Sorry sir, but it seemed like nothing important to me. My partner here was going to run it by me when we were at study group today.”

“Are you giving me lip?”

“Sir?”

“I want you out of my classroom for 15 seconds.”

“Why?”

“Because you are a disruption to the class and for talking back to me.”

Castiel shot out of his seat. “I was just pleading my case, sir.”

“Do you want to make it 5 minutes?”

“Sir, I believe that in a democracy we should have a vote if people want-”

“Son, this is no democracy; this is a dictatorship. Now get out of my class or I’m calling the principle.”

Castiel grabbed his stuff, looked down at Dean, and smirked.  “And I thought this was America.” He strode to the door and, before turning the handle, asked, “How long?” Mr. Turner blew hot air out of his nose and tried his best not to yell. “As long as I damn well please!”

Dean has never heard Mr. Turner get so angry before, but he guessed that Castiel was the exception. He seemed like the exception to a lot of things…

5 minutes later, Dean wanted to ask Mr. Turner if he should let him in, but was a little intimidated by the scene that had played out minutes before. So he sat in his chair like the coward he was and scrolled through Tumblr. Gifs of Doctor Who and scenery blurred by Dean’s fast moving fingers.

When the bell rang for everyone to go to their next class, Castiel didn’t come back in. Mr. Turner didn’t seem surprised, but Dean felt a little disappointed.

He didn’t see Castiel for the rest of the day, but that didn’t mean he stopped thinking about him – it was like he couldn’t get him out of his mind. He took out the paper he had scribbled the instructions on and traced his thumb over it in math class.

 _Castiel,_ he repeated in his head. _Castiel. Castiel Novak. Cas…_ “Mr. Winchester” Dean heard an irritated voice break through his daydream of him and Castiel taking a ride to nowhere-in-particular and (terribly) singing along to his mix tapes.

“Ma’am?” he replied, sitting up a bit straighter.

“Would you like to tell me what is so interesting enough that has you daydreaming during my lesson?”

“No ma’am. I-I mean there’s nothing…”

“Am I boring you?”

“No! It’s just I haven’t been feeling well today. It won’t happen again,” he promised.

She let out a long huff. “Well, this is your first time of not paying attention; just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Dean wanted to roll his eyes because he _just said he wouldn’t do it again_ , but he nodded and said “yes ma’am” instead.

When the bell rang for the day’s dismissal, Dean wasn’t sure where to go. Should he go to the library and wait to see if Castiel shows up? Or just get in the Impala and pick up Sammy from school?

He made a beeline to the parking lot.

As he bent over to unlock the door, he heard someone whistle behind him. He turned around and saw Castiel in a black leather jacket, despite the 80 degree weather, scanning the Impala. “Nice wheels, Winchester,” he said.

He walked dangerously close to Dean. Dean could feel his heart skip a beat when Castiel smiled at him, blue eyes teasing. “But not as nice as mine.” He twirled around and walked in front of the car to the other side to reveal a shining Harley Davidson©.

Dean gapped. The bike was a single rider with chrome handles and wheels and was completely black with a single dark red stripe across the sides. It was beautiful.

“That’s _yours?_ ” Dean said, astonished. He had imagined Castiel owning some kind of badass vehicle, but he had never thought it would be a shining, in-mint-condition 1940’s Harley.  Castiel beamed.

“Yep.”

With that Castiel mounted the motorbike, put on his helmet, and smiled before saying “See ya later, Winchester” and flipping down his visor and taking off. Dean climbed in his car, throat closed up and eyes focused on the disappearing figure of Castiel on his bike. His thick rimmed glasses fogged when he realized he was staring.

When he was gone, Dean shook his head and returned his focus to his baby. He put the keys in the ignition, turned up the player, and drove off with ACDC blaring into his ears.

He got Sam and turned down the music when he climbed into the car. He smiled and Dean smiled back and asked his routine question: “How was school?”

Sam drabbled on about an upcoming science fair that is required of them and how he had some ideas and if Dean could think of any. “Dean?” Sam asked. “Dean!”

“What?” Dean broke his trance from the road. “Were you even listening?” Sam gave him what Dean called one of his bitch-faces. Dean laughed a little and muttered, “Yeah, yeah. Science fair, ideas, no partners, I heard you.”

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?” Sam whined.

“I’ve had a long day, Sammy.  I’m just not entirely there right now that’s all.”

“Well you can tell me about it.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. I’m just…tired.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me Sammy. I’m not 8 anymore, Dean. It’s Sam.” Dean smiled and glanced over at his little brother. “Tell you what, once you’re out of high school and with some pretty woman wrapped around your waist with a ring on her finger, I’ll stop calling you Sammy. Until then…”

Dean reached to his right and started poking his little brother’s sides. “Stop it,” Sam said between giggles. “Stop it!” Sam burst out into full out laughter. Dean smiled and glanced between Sam and the road, making sure not to run into the other lane or over mailboxes and to not poke Sam’s eye when finally stopping to ruffle his hair and pull away.

Sam was eventually able to breathe again once the giggles had come to a slow halt. The tape played in the background, both of them smiling and trying to keep the laughter from bursting out of their chests.

Sam leaned over to the dash, crinkling his nose and saying, “I hate this song.” It was ACDC’s _Thunderstruck,_ and it was one of Dean’s favorite driving songs. He smacked Sam’s hand away.

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but sat back in his seat and let the people who sounded like distant chainsaws play on.

When they got home, Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and whipped out the key. He carefully opened the door and peered inside to see if his dad was anywhere near; he had seen the truck outside.

Sam peeked his head in and Dean motioned him to follow. Dean looked over into the living room and saw beer bottles and cans and even some Jack Daniels strewn about. A man laid passed out in an armchair, TV flickering colored shadows on the wall and dancing in the bottles’ reflection.

“Dad?” Dean asked softly.

No response.

“Dad?” he said a little louder.

He shuffled a bit.

“Dad!” he practically yelled.

Blurry eyes forced themselves open and peered up at the boy before them. “Mm,” the man grunted.

“We’re home,” Dean said bitterly.

The man closed his heavy eyes shut once more and Sam ran up the stairs, book bag bouncing on his back with just one strap hanging on for dear life (the other one had broken within the first 2 months of school, and now this one was repaired with only duct tape and thread thanks to Dean).

Dean followed him up and shut the door to his room behind him. He immediately opened up his lap top and got on tumblr. He scrolled by some things he had already seen earlier and some interesting photos of boys his age (maybe a little older) naked and covered in nothing but tattoos.

He then sighed, unable to get the image of Castiel out of his head; him smiling at Dean like there was a secret he only knew about and was considering telling Dean. Him putting on that helmet and mounting the bike so easily, straddling his hips and sticking out his ass a bit to where he was sort of leaning into the vehicle. Him sitting back up and putting down his visor after _talking to Dean._

Dean laid back in his bed, feet touching the floor and arms spread. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath,

_Dad_

_Drinking_

_Sammy_

_Stuck_

_Alone_

_Broken_

_School_

_Cas_

_Unknown_

_Feelings_

and let it all go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "I’ve Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> (Ok I swear it gets better. The first chapters are always the toughest to write. Stay tuned for next Tuesday!)


	2. Study Time Is Fun Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blushing and Eye Rolling

It was 4th block, the last class of the day and Dean had to go to Gym.

_Ugh._

Dean had just finished pulling up his shorts and tying his laces when he felt a pat on his back. “Hurry up, brother, or coach is gunna make you run extra for being late,” a southern drawled voice teased.

Dean turned to see his friend, Benny, smiling at him. His white canine-like teeth stood out from his scruff-of-a-beard, making it hard not to smile back. “Don’t worry about me, Benny. It seems like coach is out for his favorites today…”

Benny groaned and slammed himself into the wall. “Why did I ever join the wrestling team?” he asked the ceiling. Dean laughed. “Hey, at least it’s not friggin’ 90 degrees like last time.” Benny shot him a look of grief and irritation.

“Still,” he whined. Dean shook his head and patted him on the chest and began walking. “Come on, we’re _both_ going to be running extra if you don’t hurry up.” Benny rolled his eyes, pushed himself off of the wall, and followed Dean out to the track.

Coach Walker barked out some names and, when everyone was present and accounted for, blew his whistle. Feet pounded against the ground and people formed into passing blurs.  

Dean ran fast enough to keep up with the crowd and, when he got to his 3rd lap, began walking. He felt sweat dripping from his forehead and wiped it off with his shirt. He looked across the track and saw Benny get stopped by the coach. He shook his head and laughed. He’s so glad he quit track… _so glad_ …

Dean felt at his pockets and realized he left his phone in the locker room, but didn’t feel like asking to go in and get it since the rooms were locked and it required a key, which only coach Walker had.

So he kept on walking.

If he’d had remembered his phone, he would’ve been able to ignore the whistle aimed at him. If he’d had remember his headphones, he would’ve been able to act like he didn’t hear the catcalls coming from the gate by the track. Dean didn’t turn around.

He kept on walking.

“Oh Dean,” a voice teased. It sounded like it was Wakko from the _Animaniacs_ show Sammy used to watch on Saturday mornings. Dean cringed.

He kept on walking.

Dean felt someone appear beside him. “Why you ignoring me, sweetheart?” the voice cooed. “Go away, Alastair.” Dean didn’t look up.

He kept on walking.

“Oh come on, Dean. Don’t be like that.” Dean began to walk faster. Alastair caught up. “I know what you’ve been doing to get those grades, by the state of your knees.”

He kept on walking.

Dean had actually fallen and gotten carpet burn from trying to help his father up after he’d had stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room that morning – the complete opposite what Alastair was thinking.

“Little faggot.”

Dean clenched his hands into fists, knuckles white.

He kept on walking.

Dean had worked hard for his grades. School didn’t come too easily to him, despite all his A’s.

Dean’s face was blood red. He was embarrassed and angry and didn’t know what to do. He felt like punching this guy, but stopped himself. _What would his mother think?_

He kept on walking.

Alastair’s grin grew wide and he jumped in front of Dean, making him stumble and look up. Alastair was too close for comfort. Dean didn’t know what to do except stand there and look forward – not at the boy’s creepy grin.  “Think I can get a blow job one day? Special from you? I’ve heard how well you do it…”

Dean’s face felt hot, and not just from the sun that was blaring into his eyes. Just then, he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder and pull him back. Dean whipped around to find a concerned Benny look him over, and then back at Alastair.

“Is everything alright here?” Benny asked Alastair in a tone more angry than curious. Alastair smiled at Benny and looked at Dean. “Oh, we were just having a chat. Go run your miles, Lafitte. I’m going now.” Alastair turned and walked back over to his gang and laughed with them over something he said.

Benny returned his attention to Dean. “You ok brother?” Dean was looking at Alastair, who winked before turning back to his gang and taking a drag from a roll of weed. Dean looked at Benny, who seemed to tower over him by a couple of inches. He nodded his head.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I’ll be fine.” Benny gave him a disbelieving look before looking back over at the coach, who was staring at them and reaching for his whistle. “Damn. I gotta go. You sure you ok?” Dean nodded. “Yeah man, get your laps in. Gym is almost over.”

Benny patted Dean on the shoulder and took off. Dean looked around; Alastair was out of sight. He went over to a corner in the gate and leaned into it, glad that the usual crowd had decided to skip that day. He hummed to Metallica to calm his nerves, which worked until the bell rang for school dismissal.

When he walked out of the Gym lobby, he saw Benny put his gym clothes into his locker. Dean resituated his straps and went over to him.

“H-hey Benny? I just wanted to say, uh, thanks man. For what you did back there. You didn’t really have to do that, you know…”  Benny looked down and smiled at Dean. “Anytime, brother.”

Dean nodded and started to feel a bit awkward standing there, like he was expecting more from him. “Well, uh, thanks again. See yah.”

Benny nodded back. “See yah.”

Dean power walked to his locker to put away his clothes, desperate to get out of that awkward situation. When he arrived, he found a sticky note that read “Meet me in the library after school. –CN”

Dean traced his hand over the neat writing and licked his chapped lips. He opened his locker and stuffed his stuff in it. He whipped out his phone and called Sam.

“Hey,” Sam answered.

“Hey,” Dean replied.

“Are you not able to get me again?”

“Yeah, sorry man. I’ve got a group project to work on.”

“But Dean, you’re _never_ in a group. What gives?”

“Well this one was forced upon me, Sammy. No way out.”

Dean could hear Sam roll his eyes and pull a bitch face. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled.

“I’ll get you from Ruby’s later, ok?”

“You better.”

Dean laughed.

“Alright Sam, I gotta go.”

“Ok. Bye Dean.”

“Bye Sammy… Hey wait.”

“What?”

“Love you man.”

He could hear Sammy laugh at the other end.

“Love you too, Dean.”

With that, the line went dead and Dean pocketed his phone. He closed his locker and headed towards the library.

When he entered the library, almost no one was there. The librarian, Ms. Barnes, was cleaning. Dean had always admired her fiery spirit and love of reading.

A rumor was going around that she was going blind from a tumor in her eyes, and Dean feared that she wouldn’t work there much longer or be able to read anymore. She never denied the rumors, but never admitted that they were true either.

Dean scanned the room and didn’t see anyone else in there. He placed is stuff down on a table and began walking over to the science department.  He smiled and nodded over at Ms. Barnes and she smiled back, vacuuming away.

Dean traced his fingers over some books until he found where “Anatomy” would have been. The book was missing. _“Someone probably checked it out for their project,”_ he thought.

He went over to the biology area and looked for a cat book. He found one and flipped through the pages. He saw some skeletal structures in it and brought it back to his table.

When he looked up from the book, though, a mop of black swirls took his place – the sides of the head shaved off. Cas was listening to music and eating an apple. Dean subconsciously licked his lips.

Cas’s pink lips stretched over the red skin as his straight white teeth sank into the apple, sending juices dribbling down his chin. Dean swallowed a wet, hot lump that formed in his throat.

He stood there for a few more seconds and, when Cas didn’t look up, cleared his throat. Cas slowly looked up and laid the book he was reading face open on the table, apple held in his hand like a piece of art on a pedestal.

He twirled the apple a bit and stared at Dean, eyes squinting as if he was trying to read a faraway sign. Dean shuffled a bit under the stare before becoming irritated and saying, “Need glasses or something?”

He didn’t mean to say it so harshly and immediately regretted it, but Cas seemed unfazed by it. Instead, he smirked a bit and gestured towards the seat. “Please, sit down,” he said.

His voice was low and gravelly and so much sexier than Dean had remembered and (totally not) imagined about in class. Dean sat and furrowed his brows together as Cas gave him a sly smirk.

“So, uh, Cas,” Dean mumbled. He cleared his throat. “Find anything useful?” Cas shrugged, taking another bite out of his apple, tongue slightly sticking out to catch the juices that were falling. Dean looked away; he could already feel himself begin to blush.

 _“He’s just eating an apple,”_ he fussed at himself. _“Why are you blushing? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”_ After a few moments of awkward silence, Dean faced Cas again. He was staring again. “What?” Dean asked defensively.

Cas tilted his head to the side that _wasn’t supposed to make him appear cuter but did_ and damn it Dean was just about fed up with it.

Dean looked around the library and said, “So…cats. What do we know so far?” Cas glanced down at the book and then back at Dean, returning his head back to normal position and relaxing his eyes.

“Well, they are part of the feline family.” Dean frowned and rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the info, Einstein,” Dean sneered.

Cas shrugged. “You asked what I _know._ ” Dean felt a bit irritated. He poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue and noticed Cas’s cheeks turn a bit pink. Cas looked away until his face returned to its pasty white color.

Dean raised his chin to say “you ok?”, but it seemed more like mockery to Cas. He scowled and returned his attention to the book and mindlessly flipped through some pages, looking for a picture of a cat. He stopped and scanned a page about cats’ fur.

Dean peered over from his book and said, “We don’t need to know that – just the inside parts.” Cas blew out some air through his mouth, then stopped when he thought about how bad his breath may smell. Dean didn’t seem bothered by Cas’s breath, or did a really good job of acting like he wasn’t.

Cas pushed the book across the table to Dean. “Well if you’re so smart, you find the page that goes into in-depth detail of a cat’s guts,” he said, sounding nastier than he meant to.

Dean took the book and flipped to the Table of Contents, then the index, and then flipped a few pages back. He displayed the book up-right facing Cas to show a diagram of a cat, organs labeled with their functions and pronunciations (although Cas didn’t need a book to tell him how to say “ _stomach”_ or “ _liver”_ properly).

Cas rolled his eyes and reached for the book, considering brushing his fingertips over Dean’s knuckles “on accident”. Dean’s left hand held the bottom corner of the book while his right clenched the book in the middle, holding pages back. Cas reached out with his left hand and “accidently” brushed his index finger against Dean’s pinky.

Dean’s hairs stood straight up on his arms and he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. _“It was an accident,”_ he told himself.  It didn’t feel like an accident.

They stared intensely at one another; beautiful blue eyes locking with gorgeous green ones. Dean was the first one to break the trance, clearing his throat and letting go of the book.

Cas never broke his concentration on Dean’s face. The way the little skin between his eyebrows crinkled when he concentrated, or the way his neck craned over the book, making his unusually-sharp jaw line soften.

He even tried counting the freckles on his face (although there wasn’t much he could see from that distance; he’d need to get closer). Dean’s head started to tilt back up and Cas immediately shot his head down to the book in front of him.

Dean frowned. “Have you seriously been reading the same 2 pages for the past hour?” Cas looked at the wall clock. “It’s been that long?” he asked, oblivious to time passing, what with all of the “ _studying”_ …

Dean shook his head. “Look, if this is something you want to work on by yourself, go ahead. But I’m not doing all of the work. Got it?” Dean seemed a little frustrated, like he’s had to deal with this kind of thing before.

“Same to you, Winchester,” Cas spat back, irritated that Dean would expect so little out of him. “I’m not a slacker.” Cas thought that maybe Dean was different, based on the way he looked at him the first day of school – with complete awe and adoration. Like he was worth something and could accomplish anything.

Guess he was wrong…

Dean’s eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his head at Cas’s words. “Shit, dude, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dean stumbled over his words. “I just mean that you’ve been either a) reading the same thing over and over to memorize it so you don’t have to drag me along for your grade or b) not really caring about this thing, and I was just making sure we were on the same page, ok?”

Cas regretted what he said, but didn’t apologize. He nodded and Dean sat back in his chair and blew out a long breath. “Well, it’s almost 5. Better call it a day.”

Cas’s heart sunk. _“But I’m not done counting,”_ he argued (thankfully in his head). “I gotta pick up Sammy from Ruby’s,” Dean explained. Cas gave him a soft smile.

“Is that your sister?” Cas asked earnestly. Dean nearly busted out laughing. He clasped a hand over his mouth so it wouldn’t come out so loudly and an arm around his stomach to keep it from hurting.

When he was done, he wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye and smiled, fits of giggles erupting spontaneously. “I take it that ‘Sammy’ is not short for ‘Samantha’, but an extension for ‘Sam’ instead?” Cas asked, making a serious yet confused face.

“Yeah man,” Dean said, smiling at Cas like he was the only funny thing on this planet. “He’s my little brother. He goes to that middle school a couple of miles away.” Dean didn’t know why he was telling him this; it’s not like he needed to know.

Cas nodded sincerely and stood, securing his messenger bag’s strap across his chest and onto his shoulder. Dean did the same with his laptop bag and slung his other bag onto one shoulder. “Shall we?” Dean beamed. “After you,” Cas said, opening the library doors to the outside hall that lead to the parking lot.

Cas mounted his bike and picked up his helmet. “Same time tomorrow, Winchester?” Cas asked, turning to see a flushing Dean staring at him, licking his lips.  “Yeah… Well actually, no. I was wondering, since we already checked out the books, we just take notes at home tonight and exchange them tomorrow.”

Cas’s smile disappeared as disappointment spread.

Dean saw.

“Well, what I mean is like, not at the library, you know? It’s too… I don’t know, quiet? I work better with some noise rather than I do with complete silence. Unless you can’t work like that then I could just bring my headphones, but it can’t be tomorrow because I have to get Sam right after school because Ruby has karate lessons and he’s not comfortable to be in the same room with a bunch of chicks that could easily beat him up and…”

Dean was rambling and he knew it, but Cas’s smile reappeared and widened with every stumbling word that poured out of Dean’s mouth. Cas started to chuckle and his chest bounced with the deep laughter.

“…but I mean Sam could just- What? What’s so funny?”

Cas squinted admiringly at Dean. “We can study wherever, Dean.” Cas’s face hardened, “Just one rule: not my house.” Cas waited for Dean to ask why, and he was prepared to give him some absurd story about his parents being home and not liking company to come over.

Instead, Dean nodded and said, “Noted.” Cas tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Dean put his hands up, as if he was surrendering. “Hey, you have your reasons and I have mine. Just no going to each other’s houses, got it?” Cas nodded.

“Good.” Dean gave him a tight smile and climbed into his car. He rolled down the window and poked his head out. “Wait, where do you want to meet? And when?” Cas smiled briefly before saying “Tell you in class” before sliding on his helmet, turning the handle, and taking off down the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Hollaback Boy" by Cobra Starship
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (It was a bit of an awkward transition to Cas's POV, I know, but it's done!) \\(^_^)/
> 
> Also, please subscribe to the work if you want to keep updated every Tuesday. I'd really appreciate it!


	3. All By Myself... Sort Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ideas and Ebarrassing Messages

When Cas got off his bike, he was at the Pearly Gates of Heaven suburban neighborhood, aka: where all the rich, preppy kids live. Cas swiped his card on the access device and waved to the man on the little screen.

A loud buzz was sounded and Cas took a step back as the gates opened. He walked alongside his bike and climbed back on when the gates closed behind him. He rode down a few hills and eased on curves until he reached the last house on the block.

It was the largest building out of the whole neighborhood. It had a white door and outer walls. The trim was gold, along with the door knob and gutters. Cas inserted a key and let himself in.

“Dad?” he called out.

No answer.

He raided the fridge for a snack before climbing up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door behind him and dumped his stuff at the foot of his bed.

As soon as he got comfortable with his laptop in his lap and was under the covers, he heard a slight brushing against the door. He gave an aggravated sigh and threw off the covers.

A gray tabby walked in and began mewing up at him, rubbing itself on and between his legs. He fell onto his bed. His cat jumped up beside him and began rubbing its face on the laptop’s corners. “Stop it,” Cas laughed.

As soon as he was sitting crisscross under his comforter once more, the tabby began crawling in his lap over and over until it finally laid down.

Cas arched his arms uncomfortably over the little fur ball and tried his best to pull up his documents. He eventually put his arms down once he started typing, and the cat put its head on top of his arm.

He wrote for about 2 hours, adding and taking away from his poems. He eventually felt hungry and began roaming the house for something to eat.

He made a sandwich and went back in his room to eat. He could hear his brother pull up in the drive way as he climbed the stairs, gray cat following closely behind. He shut the door with his foot and began chowing down.

He reassumed his position and pulled up his Tumblr and scrolled through some scenic areas and pictures of bees. Sometimes he would see a gif or fan-made art for some shows and bands. He wasn’t interested in any of that.

Just the bees.

And the scenic areas.

And some half-naked pictures of boys and young men.

Every time he saw broad shoulders or sharp jaws, he instantly thought of Dean’s dorky shirts that hugged him whenever he was hunched over his desk during a test or while taking notes in class.

He saw some blurry shots of green fireworks in the night sky at a fair and some pictures of crisp, green apples and green grass, but all Cas could think of was _green eyes._

And all of the pictures with supernovas and space and large night skies with millions of stars reminded him about trying to count all of Dean’s freckles.

He had it bad, and there was no denying it to himself. He couldn’t help it; that boy was cute. But there was something else – something about Dean Winchester that caught Cas’s attention. But _what_?

Cas set his computer aside and shifted a bit until he was laying down, cat crawling back on to lay between his legs. He stared up at his ceiling, hands resting on his chest and music playing softly beside him.

_“What’s the point?”_ Cas asked himself. _“He probably has boys swarming him all the time and probably has a boyfriend who’s a total dickhead – or he’s straight with a girlfriend who’s a total bitch. Doesn’t matter, he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on… which is actually nothing. God, I’m worthless. I can’t do anything right and I don’t act normal – I’m **not** normal. Why can’t I just be normal? Ugh…”_

Cas’s thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. He shot up when the door cracked slightly and an orange tabby squeezed its way in. A smiling face appeared above it.

“Oh, it’s _you_ ,” Cas said. Gabriel slid in after the cat jumped onto Cas’s desk. “Well it’s nice to see you too, little brother.”

“What do you want Gabriel?”

“Just stopping by, checking in on my favorite little bro.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. Campus is like 30 miles from here and you aren’t supposed to be here except for the weekends – which, by the way, you haven’t been over since Christmas. So why are you _here_?”

Gabriel sighed, annoyed. Cas raised a brow and awaited his answer. “I’ve been trying to call,” Gabriel said, avoiding Cas’s gaze by petting the orange cat on the desk.

“Who?” Cas asked. Gabriel looked at him like he was an idiot and said, “Dad, doofus.” Cas turned back to his computer and rested it where his feet were in his awkward crisscross position with the gray cat lying the center.

“He’s not here,” Cas spat through his teeth.

“Yeah, I got that short stack.”

Cas hated it when he was called ‘short stack’. He was 6 feet tall and _way_ taller than Gabriel at this point, but Gabriel never seemed to notice. Or care, at any rate.

Cas shrugged and returned his attention to his dash. “He’ll probably be here in a few minutes… or hours. You know how dad is. Make an appointment and be there on time. How many times did you call him?”

“8.”

“ _8?”_

“Yeah, 8. Got a problem with it?”

“Well you know how busy he is… what’s so important?”

“None of your beeswax, Castiel.”

“No, now it is,” Cas argued. “Because you came up to my room for a reason and I would like to know why.”

“To let your damn cat in, obviously.” Gabriel wouldn’t look at Cas straight on. He was back to playing with the things on Cas’s desk.

Cas blew hot air out of his nostrils. “I’ll be downstairs,” Gabriel said after a few moments of frustrating silence. “Fine,” Cas snipped.

The door closed and Gabriel was pounding down the stairs. Cas tucked his arm under his cat and began switching tabs over to Facebook. He hardly ever got on there, but he felt like seeing if at least one of his old friends were online.

They weren’t, and there were no new messages left over from them. He sighed.

A little red square flashed where the head and shoulders of silhouettes sat next to the messaging bubble at the top. Cas clicked it.

Cas’s heart stopped – or did it speed up? – as he read the name.

**One Friend Request from: Dean Winchester**

Cas held his breath and clicked **Accept**.

Almost as quickly, he received a new message. An odd chime out of his computer sounded:

**(1)** **Message from Dean**

                Hey! I thought this would be easier for us to talk to each other when we aren’t able to meet up.

Cas replied.

** Cas**

_ Good thinking._

But all Cas could think of was Dean thinking about him – no, the project; Dean was definitely thinking of the project.

Cas sat back and waited for more. He stared at the screen and then began typing.

_ Is that all?_

He hit send and held his breath. The little dots showed that Dean was typing back; then the little chime went off.

                Well uh, no… not exactly. When and where did you want to meet? I have things to do during class tomorrow and won’t be there.

Dean began typing again and sent:

                I mean I can still go… just I need to tell Sam ahead of time before taking off again.

Cas replied:

_ Are you telling me a 12 year-old boy is your mother?_

                I don’t have a mother.

_ Me either._

Cas sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t believe he just told Dean – a total stranger – about his mom. He never talked about her with anyone, except for Gabriel on the occasion.

                Looks like we’re on the same boat.

_ Appears so._

                So how are you?

                _I’m good, Dean. And you?_

Cas didn’t know what he was doing – or thinking, for that matter. His heart raced as the 3 dots danced until the chime was made.

                Ok. I just made Sam go to bed after he watched 3 hours of Doctor Who, claiming it would help with his science fair project.

_ Sounds like a good idea. “Time Travel: Is it possible? Or is it just another myth?”_

                “Can spaceships really be bigger on the inside?”

_ “Aliens are real! We just don’t know it because we look like them...”_

Cas’s titles started to become lamer, but he didn’t want to stop talking to Dean.

                Didn’t know Mr. Cool Guy liked Doctor Who.

                “ _Mr. Cool Guy”?_

Dean was taking a while to type, so Cas thought about mentioning his knowledge of the show.

_ I’ve never actually seen the show… just some stuff online that crosses my path here and there._

                Yeah, “Mr. Cool Guy”; as in that dark character in the back of the room that looks like they know everyone’s secrets and has all the ladies swoon over him?

_ What do you mean by swoon? Why would they swoon?_

                Cause you’re all mysterious and they see you as a bad boy. Also, it’s chill. Not many people have watched DW, but still get references because of its spreading popularity.

_ I still don’t understand why they would swoon, Dean._

                Cause you’re hot.

Cas’s stomach did a flip as he stared at the message, but it soon clenched tight as Dean began typing again.

                *cause they think you’re hot

Cas’s heart sunk. He began typing again.

                _I see… Well good night Dean._

                Night, Cas. 

Cas closed his laptop, turned off the lamp above him, and laid down, disturbing his cat. But it crawled right back to its warm spot Cas was curled around and plopped down against him. He opened his phone.

**(4) New Messages from Facebook Messenger**

                Wait! You never told me where to meet up.

                Cas?

                Did you actually fall asleep that fast?

                CAS!!!

                _I’m here Dean._

Cas’s eyes adjusted to the screen as it dimmed to the darkness of the room. The orange cat jumped onto his bed and laid by his feet.

Ok. I was about to say… So where to?

                _Where to what?_

To study… 

                _Have you ever heard of The Road House?_

That’s that bar and grill, right?

Of course Dean would only think of the grill area only; most people did.

                _Well yes and no. It’s also a coffee shop, but it’s in the basement._

Seriously? I thought they stored like, food and stuff down there.

_ They did, but realized that the food would be a lot easier to access if it was on the same floor as them. Now they just store alcohol down there._

_ But the owner, Ellen, realized that they would get more business if they appealed to teens and people who can’t drink alcohol (legally) or afford their food without their parents; so she opened up a little cafe downstairs. Not many know about it, but that’s kind of a good thing for a place to study._

                So how do you know about this Narnia land?

_ I’m not sure what you mean since I can assure you there are no magical creatures down there, nor is it a doorway to a different universe, but I was told by the owner’s daughter._

                Lol. Alright then, what’s the daughter’s name?

Cas tilted his head in confusion to how what he said was funny, but answered his question.

_ I’m not sure, but she gave me her number._

                Well aren’t you a ladies man. ;)

_ What?_

                Never mind.

_ Well, I’m required to sleep now that it’s almost one in the morning._

Cas was hesitant to put his phone down, but did anyways. When he felt sleep hit heavy on his eyes, his phone lit up. He squinted and blinked at the screen, eyes trying to adjust.

                Oh man, is it really that late? Time flies when you’re having fun, right? Well good night, Cas. See you tomorrow. Look forward to seeing this magical coffee shop! Good night!

Cas smiled a small smile at the repeated ‘good night’ and clicked the off button on his phone. He imagines the “ _Seen at 1:17 am_ ” on Dean’s messages will let him know that Cas has gone to bed for real this time. He laid his head on his pillow and was out like a light.

* * *

 

The next morning, Cas awoke to a crash. He yelled out and flipped onto the floor. He moaned against the floor and sat up. Some-what muffled drums were beating downstairs.

He opened his door and his cats ran out. He went down stairs, hands covering his ears to block out the racket. “What the hell are you doing?!” Cas yelled.

Refi looked up, but didn’t stop banging on his drum set. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m playing the drums!” he smiled.

Cas’s eyes darkened as he looked over at the microwave’s digital clock. “At 5 o’clock in the morning? What the hell Refi! I can never get you up until the afternoon, why 5 in the freaking morning?”

He abruptly stopped and whipped around to look at the time. “Huh, is it that late?” “ _Late?”_ Cas thought. “Wait, are you telling me you haven’t slept at all last night?”

“Maybe.”

“ _Reficul,”_ Cas warned, voice a bit on edge.

“ _What,”_ he snapped back.

Cas sighed. He crossed his arms and bit his cheek in thought before saying, “Well, since I’m up I’m heading to the shower. Take your meds and _go to sleep._ ”

Refi rolled his eyes, but got up from his stool and walked over to the counter. He opened the bottle and popped colorful pills into his mouth. Cas remained standing there, arms crossed, until Refi rolled his eyes and opened his mouth wide.

“Tongue,” Cas said. He lifted his tongue and moved it side-to-side to show the pills were gone. Cas nodded as Refi closed his mouth and sauntered off to bed.

Cas climbed the stairs up to the roof and undressed out in the open.

He loved mornings liked these: hazy sky with a bit of light peaking from the bottom but not all the way through – making a sort of dark to light blue transition – a bit of a cool breeze maintaining the warm atmosphere of the night, and the soft sound of crickets falling asleep and bees waking up.

He breathed it all in before turning the valve on the overhead shower faucet and ducking under the warm water. He admired the miles of treetops that stretched out behind his house. He never had to worry about anyone seeing him, or him seeing anyone. This was _his_ place and his place alone.

When he was done, he turned off the water and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. He saw the old metal table and chairs that were laid out on the concrete patio below for the “neighborhood grill-outs” his mom always talked about having when he was a kid. He grimaced in the thought of her.

He looked back up and saw a few birds playing in the trees and stepped onto the ledge. He often thought of what it would feel like to spread out his arms and take a step forward and feel the air trying to push him up while gravity pushed him down. To feel his stomach clench while his heart raced. To hit the stainless white concrete and paint it a new color. To never have to wake up in this dull world of unloving parents and uncaring siblings again. To fall and never come back.

To fly. 

Cas shook his head. He could feel tears streaming down his face but didn’t bother with wiping them away. He blinked until he could see clearly again and stepped back. He took in a sharp breath and let it out through his nose to stop the flow of tears.

He turned back and scooped up his clothes before going back inside and climbing into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (I'm updating late, but it's still Tuesday where I am!)


	4. Love Is In The Air, Or Is That Just Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Boyfriends (???)

Dean held his glasses by the temple’s tip and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. It was 11 in the morning when Dean realized he didn’t know what time to meet Cas at The Road House, and he was knees deep in bills and overdue mortgage payments.

He put his glasses back on when the momentary ache in his head was relieved and searched for his phone under the papers. He went to Facebook messenger and searched for ‘ **Cas** ’ before sending him a message:

                What time?

He set his phone back down and flipped through some more papers.

Between the payments their uncle gave to their father for working at the shop and the unemployment checks sent through the mail, Sam and Dean made it out okay financially. Their dad’s drinking problem was a whole other issue on its own.

Dean snatched up his phone as soon as it lit up with a reply:

                _Well hello to you too, Dean._

Sorry, I’m just a bit distracted and was wondering when you wanted to meet at the place?

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. What Cas seemed to be doing was flirting, but Dean had a hard time flirting back without being so… awkward. He hated himself for it.

                _How does 2 sound?_

I’ve gotta pick up Sam from school at 3, but I can make it after that.

                _Alright._

Dean drew out a long breath and twined his fingers into his hair before returning to the stack of numbers and letters before him. His phone didn’t light up again.

By the time he had the food bill taken care of – along with a few others – it was 3:03.

“Shit,” Dean hissed as he checked his phone. He grabbed his coat and keys and headed to the Impala.

He barely made it at 3:16 when he saw Sam standing outside with a teacher and a couple of other students. Sam turned to say something to the woman behind him and then walked over to the approaching car.

The car was still rolling when Sam caught up to it and swung open the door. He threw his stuff in and climbed in after.

When he shut the door, Dean stepped on the gas and they were gone.

“Dad’s at work,” Dean explained as he pulled into their driveway. “I’ve got to study with my lab partner today.”

A sly smirk spread across Sam’s face. “You mean like,” Sam broke into a full smile, “a study date?” Dean’s cheeks turned a bit pink.

“It’s not like that!”

“ _Right._ ”

“I’m serious, Sammy. Now get inside- I’m gonna be late.”

Sam smiled a knowing smile and climbed out of the car and trotted up to the door. Dean rolled down the window.

“Remember,” he called. “Lock the doors, don’t answer it for anyone, you know where the gun is in case-”

Dean was cut off by a wave of Sam’s hand. “I _know,_ Dean. You tell me every day.” Dean smiled and nodded.

“Just make sure that _you’re_ safe,” Sam teased.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean whined. Sam laughed and went inside.

Once the door was safely shut, Dean pulled out and headed for The Road House.

When he got there, there was some guy sleeping on the pool table, a few people having a drink at a booth, and a woman cleaning a glass behind the bar.

Dean came up to her and shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do with them. “Hi,” he said quietly, but loud enough for her to look up and smile at him.

The smile was warm and inviting like a mother’s hug and Dean returned it with one of his own. “I’m uh… looking for the coffee place? My friend told me about it and I’m not sure where it is.” The last sentence came out like a question more than a statement.

“Follow me sweetie,” the woman said with a sweet accent. Dean followed her to the back where velvet curtains hid a doorway to the basement.

She lifted the curtain and he ducked under, the smell of sweet creamers and coffee hitting his nose instantly.

The curtain fell closed behind Dean as he scanned the room. There were people behind a counter taking orders and filling cup­­s to the brim with coffee to the left of the room, a few empty tables and chairs with students and their laptops seated at others, and dim lights that hung low.

The walls were littered with posters advertising upcoming events and bands that will perform at the coffee shop. When he didn’t see Cas, he went to the counter to order something.

A petite blonde girl stood before a register and smiled brightly at Dean. It was warm like the lady’s from upstairs. “Hi. Can I help you?” she asked sweetly. Dean smiled. “I’ve never been here before and don’t drink a lot of coffee. What do you recommend?”

Without a word, the girl turned from the register and began making something behind the counter. Dean tried to peer over, but he couldn’t really see anything beyond some levers. After adding foam and some kind of brown liquid to make a swirl, she slid the steaming cup over to Dean across the counter.

“Does it have MSG?” Dean joked. She gave a halfhearted laugh and nodded towards the cup before him. He presented the cup before his nose and sniffed it. It smelled sweet like apples and cinnamon.

He took a cautious sip, foam resting on top of his lip while he drank the sweet yet tangy liquid. “Oh my God,” Dean said as he pulled the drink from his lips. “That’s amazing.” The girl smirked and nodded.

“That’s our seasonal apple pie latte, but it was so popular I decided it should be all year round. And if you like that, you should try our actual apple pie. That’s only half as good.” She nodded towards the drink in Dean’s hands. “But, sadly, that’s seasonal because we use actual apples.”

“And when will that be back?” Dean asked. “From August ‘til September,” she answered with a warm smile. “Thanks.” Dean scanned her for a name tag. “Jo,” she said as she held out a hand for him to shake. “Jo,” he repeated, taking her hand and shaking it.

He wanted to talk a bit more, but he was kind of on a mission.

“Hey, uh Jo? Could you help me out?” Dean asked a bit nervously. “If that’s a start to a pick up line, the answer is no,” she snipped.

Dean was taken aback by her response. “What? No! I was going to ask if you could help me find somebody. He said he would be here, but I don’t see him anywhere in here.”

“Oh!” Jo said, surprised. “You must be Dean. Yeah, Castiel’s in the bathroom; he’ll be back in a few. He’s sitting over there, if you wanna wait.” She pointed towards a table where a light hung right above it and a familiar shoulder bag was sitting lamely in a chair.

Dean turned back around, smiled, and said “thanks” before walking stiffly to the table. A coffee sat on the table with a pen and notepad. Dean sat down and reached out towards the notebook, but soon stopped when he realized how that would invade Cas’s privacy and how he would hate it if anyone did that to him.

He retracted his arm and took a sip of his coffee. Then he realized he didn’t bring his book bag or notes or _anything_ with him. He was thinking about leaving when he saw Cas appear from a dark area of the room.

He immediately stood up when he saw him. He wasn’t sure why…

“H-Hey Cas,” Dean stuttered.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said smoothly.

Dean felt awkward standing there, but Cas made no move to sit himself. They stared at one another before Dean broke the tension by coughing and looking around and saying, “I uh, I kind of forgot my stuff…”

Dean felt himself beginning to blush in embarrassment until Cas shrugged and said, “That’s ok.” He sat down and motioned for Dean to do the same.

Cas took the notepad and flipped through a few pages before laying it open to his notes. “You can add anything that I haven’t got, if you can remember it.” He slid the pen and paper over to Dean and took out his laptop.

Dean looked over the notes and there wasn’t really anything there that he hadn’t already gotten. There was even a well-detailed drawing of a cat with labeled intestines and bone structures and their functions.

Dean filled in that whiskers are a type of nerve/detector and the way their eyes work. He looked up really quickly at Cas.

His face had a light glow reflecting on it and his mouth was drawn into a scowl. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he typed furiously. When Dean looked back down, Cas looked up.

Dean took a sip of his coffee, foam sticking to his lip making it look like he had a little white mustache. Cas wanted to laugh, but more than anything he wanted to reach over and wipe it off. It was irritating at how adorable it made Dean look.

Cas coughed and Dean looked up, green eyes meeting blue. “Uh,” Cas started. “You got a little something, right there.” Cas pointed to the top of his lip and Dean licked the foam away. “Oh,” Dean said as he tasted the foam. “Thanks.” Cas gave him a tight smile before returning his attention to his screen.

Dean looked up again. “What are you writing?” he asked. “If you don’t mind telling me, I mean. You don’t have to,” he added, taking a sip of his slightly cooler latte. He was almost out.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” Cas said. He could’ve lied and said it was a paper for another class or just straight up told Dean to piss off, but lying felt…wrong. But he definitely wasn’t going to tell Dean what he was writing. It was too personal – too embarrassing.

“Alright,” Dean said nonchalantly, and took the last swig of his drink. “Hey, do you think this place gives free refills?” he asked shaking his now empty cup. “Refills are a dollar here, unless you get water,” Cas answered. “Water’s free.”

Dean nodded and stood up and went to the counter. Someone else took his order while Jo talked to someone else on the other side. Dean got water and went over to where Jo was and waited patiently for them to end it. He remembered he didn’t pay for his latte.

He was off in his own little world when he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. “Dean?” a familiar voice drawled. Dean turned around. “Benny?”

“How’s it been?” Benny smiled at Dean like they’ve been best friends their whole lives. Dean returned the smile.

“Uhm, good. You?” Dean felt kind of awkward seeing Benny out of school, but it felt kind of natural at the same time. “Good. I was just talking to Jo ‘bout working here and some ideas to bring more people in. What brings you here? I didn’t really see you as a dark café kind of guy,” Benny smirked.

“Oh I was just studying with my bio partner for our upcoming exam. I also forgot to pay for my latte earlier,” Dean said nodding towards Jo. Benny moved out of the way and Dean approached Jo. She looked up and smiled. “Came back for another one?”

“Uh no, actually. I just got water and realized I never paid you for that latte earlier, so here.” Dean tried handing her a 10 dollar bill, but she refused. “First drink here is on the house,” she explained.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. “That’s our policy, but we’re good at remembering faces so don’t try to outsmart us and come back in a month and rip off a drink from us,” she answered with a wink.

Dean nodded ad pocketed his $10. Benny appeared next to him and leaned on the counter. He smiled sweetly up at Jo before returning his attention back to Dean.

“Well, I better fill out this form,” Benny held up his paper and stood back up. “It was good to see ya brother.”

“Yeah, good to see you.” Benny reached over and hugged Dean and he returned the gesture. They patted each other on the back and parted ways. Dean made his way over to Cas who looked up and greeted him with a half-hearted smile.

 “Hey,” Dean greeted setting his water down. He took a seat in his chair and picked up the pen on top of the notebook. He scanned the page and looked up. Cas was staring at him.

“What?” Dean asked. Cas glanced down at his computer screen then turned his attention to anywhere but Dean’s face. “Was that, uh…was that your boyfriend?” he asked, looking back at Dean.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “No! No, no that’s just Benny. He’s my best friend.” Cas’s cheeks went pink. “Oh sorry. I just thought…”

“No, no. We’re just friends.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. We’ve been best friends since sophomore year when I dropped my lunch and he helped pick it up and bought me a new one.” Dean smiled fondly at the memory, remembering how Alastair had passed by and knocked Dean’s tray out of his hands, and how Benny came rushing in to help him out and insisting on buying him a new lunch because no way was he missing one of the most important meals of the day.

Cas didn’t really want to hear about how magical their friendship is, but nodded anyway. “Besides, I’m not like that.” Cas’s heart sunk at the words. “Not gay?” he mumbled.

Dean seemed a bit caught off guard at that. “Well, uh yes and no,” he stammered. “I mean I’ve been into guys and I’ve dated a girl or two before…” Dean felt his throat close up and face heat up as he remembered how much he’s thought of Cas.

How rough his voice is and how impossibly blue his eyes can be in certain lighting. How soft his hair must feel and how warm he is to sit next to. How beautiful he is when he smiles, even if it’s just a small smirk. How magnificent he is.

The corners of Cas’s lips twitched as hope rose up once more. “So when you say you’re not like that…”

“I mean I wouldn’t date my best friend.”

“I see...”

A thought popped into Cas’s head and he smiled wickedly, returning his attention back to his work. After what felt like hours, Dean slid the notebook back over to Cas. Cas looked up with raised eyebrows and scanned the page. Not a whole lot was written, but there was a doodle of a cat’s eye labeled on the bottom corner of the page.

“There’s not a whole lot you don’t already have. I can take the notes to Mr. Turner for him to look over and see if there’s anything we need to focus on or if we’re missing anything,” Dean said nonchalantly.

“Ok,” Cas said. “But there’s something I found. Let me write it down real quickly.” Cas took the lid of the pen off with his teeth and scribbled something down on the back of the page of notes. He then ripped out the page, folded it, and handed it to Dean.

Dean put the paper square into his leather jacket pocket. “So we done here?”

Cas nodded and stood, placing his laptop in his bag. Dean went up the stairs and waited for Cas, holding back the (surprisingly) heavy curtain. Cas climbed the stairs and smiled up at Dean. Dean followed close behind as they were leaving.

Dean nodded and smiled at the woman from behind the bar (now serving a family of 5 seated at a booth). Cas stopped short of the door, looking outside the doors’ windows. “Shit,” he hissed. Dean joined him and looked outside.

Rain beat hard on the pavement and rooftops. Trees were shaking in the wind and cars made a tinkling noise from the rain drops bouncing off the metal tops.

“Just a little rain,” Dean shrugged.

“Maybe to you, but I _walked_ here. My bike is in the garage and I don’t live too far from here. I didn’t even think about checking the forecast. Ugh…” Cas was more talking to himself than to Dean at that point.

Dean turned to Cas and said, “I can take you home.” Cas stopped his rambling. “What?”

“I can take you home. In my car, I mean; beats having to walk through 40 mile per hour wind and rain.”

“No, I couldn’t make you do that. I can just wait it out.”

“Hell no. Dude, this storm doesn’t look like it’s going to pass over any time soon and by the time you get anywhere that isn’t 20 feet from here you’ll die of pneumonia. I’m taking you home.”

Cas knew he was exaggerating and rolled his eyes. If Dean was anything, he was persistent. “Fine,” he sighed.

Dean smiled a bit and opened the door for Cas to go through.

Cas stood under the little edge of the roof as to not get soaked while waiting on Dean. When Dean was next to him once more, he scanned for Dean’s car. He spotted it parked across the street.

“Did you really have to park so far away?” Cas complained. Dean rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know it was going to rain,” he said. “Come on.”

He lifted up his jacket and stretched it out for Cas to duck and run under to the car. Cas moved under Dean’s arm and felt his ears get hot.

They ran across the street, clumsily bumping into each other’s hips. Cas’s arm brushed up against Dean’s side, which sent goosebumps all over Dean’s body. They were both warm under the jacket as their hearts raced from being so close together.

When they got to the impala, Dean opened the door for Cas to get in and quickly closed it behind him. Not a minute longer, he was climbing in himself.

The car smelled overwhelmingly like Dean; like leather and freshly burned out matches and sweet alcohol and something homey. Cas breathed it in _cause that’s not creepy at all._

Cas cursed at himself for doing something so weird and hoped Dean didn’t notice. Cas began to shiver, realizing how warm Dean was compared to the air in the car. Dean took off his jacket and handed it to Cas. Cas gave him a quizzical look, but took the jacket and slipped it on.

It was warm like Dean and a little big, but cozy. “Thank you,” Cas said. “No problem. The heating doesn’t work and I don’t have the money to fix it. It’ll be a bitch in the winter, but good thing it’s summer right?”

Dean revved up the engine and masterfully backed out of his space. The windshield wipers swished back and forth and distracted Cas, putting him in his own little world of rhythm of _swish, swish, swish, swish_. He snapped back to reality when Dean patted him on the arm and asked, “Where am I going?”

Cas shook his head and focused on the road. “You’re going to take a left up here.” Dean stopped at the stop sign and waited as cars passed. The only noise coming from their breathing and the pitter patter of rain on the car.

Dean coughed and squirmed a bit in his seat. “How about some tunes?” Dean reached over Cas’s lap and opened the glove box and pulled out a small cardboard box full of tapes. He laid the box on Cas’s lap before turning left into the next street.

“I see you’re a big 70’s rock fan,” Cas said flipping through the tapes, trying to find a familiar name. Dean laughed, “Can’t beat the classics my friend.” Cas nodded in agreement before picking up a tape, examining it, and inserting it into the slot.

Asia played and Dean smirked. “Dude, Asia?” He stole a quick glance at Cas to see him shrug. “My brother likes the 80’s, and this was the only name I saw that I know I’ve at least heard the tune of.” Dean shook his head and laughed, shoulders shaking slightly.

Cas wasn’t sure how what he said was funny, but Dean’s laughter was contagious and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit too. When they stopped, there was music coming from the speakers and they were smiling softly.

The rain had calmed to a drizzle. “Turn right up here and it’ll be on the left,” Cas sad as they approached a turning section of the road. Dean turned down the music as he turned into the road and drove slowly as to not miss it.

“Right here,” Cas said. Dean slowed to a stop and turned into a driveway. The house was a one-story building with a brick patio at the front with a conjoined garage next to it. A flag with a coy fish in a pond stuck out of one of those flag holders people had on their houses.

“Well, uh, thank you,” Cas said. They sat there in silence for a while, not really sure what to do next. “Oh, uhm,” Cas said, breaking the silence and shrugging off Dean’s coat. “Here,” he said, handing it to Dean.

“Oh thanks,” Dean said taking the jacket from Cas, fingers slightly brushing against his. He felt is heart race. “I would’ve forgotten about it.”

Cas gave him a small smile and opened the door. Cas bent down and said, “Don’t forget to study those notes and add whatever you find at home, Winchester,” before closing the door behind him, turning, and walking to the back of the house.

Dean backed out and drove to the stop sign before stopping and taking a whiff of his jacket. It smelled like its usual leather, but with a hint of coffee. But there was something else. It smelled like peppermint and lemons and cologne.

Dean breathed it in one more time before putting it on and driving home.

* * *

 

Cas made sure he heard the impala roar off far enough to where Dean wouldn’t be able to see him. He came back around the house and started walking up the street for about 5 minutes until he reached a large fence with a sign that read “ **KEEP OUT PRIVATE PROPERTY** ”.

He threw his bag and went through a hole he made a few weeks ago and entered his backyard. He resituated the straps on his shoulder and climbed the ivy that was climbing up the wall to his bedroom window.

His cat was waiting for him by the window pane and immediately greeted him when he opened the window. He climbed in and was careful not to make noise in case someone was home. He threw his bag onto his desk chair and undressed.

He climbed into bed and hoped Dean got his note. He waited patiently by his phone until exhaustion won over him and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (I apologize for not posting this last week; there were some personal issues I had to take care of. I will try to maintain regular posting from now on, but it might be a bit difficult with band camp coming up and school starting back.)


	5. Study Buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video Games and Accidents

A week had passed, and Dean was freaking out. School was ending, and he had two more days until his final exam in biology. He looked over his notes and remembered the notes Castiel had written. He searched his jacket until he found the little square piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it and smoothed it out. He scanned it and didn’t see anything he didn’t already know, but remembered Cas had added something on the back. Dean flipped it over and stared at the note.

Cas had written his cell number on the back and a note that said “I don’t always use Facebook”.  It stared up at him, urging him to call or text or something. He whipped out his phone and stared at the blinking line for 5 minutes, thinking of what to say, before typing “Hey”. 5 minutes passed before Dean’s phone buzzed. “Who is this?” Cas’ text read.

“Dean. I was going back over the notes since the test is Monday and was wondering if you wanted to study with me tomorrow? Just so we both have it all down.”

Dean dived for his phone when it buzzed once more.

“Where at and what time?”

“My house and whenever you like.”

“Alright if I come in the morning?”

Dean released a breath of relief. He worried Cas was going to remember about their agreement about not going to each other’s houses and refuse.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Dean put his phone down after sending Cas his address and ran downstairs, nearly tripping over his own two feet. He grabbed a garbage bag and swept all of the empty beer cans and Jack Daniels into it. He then lit a few scented candles he got awhile back around the house. He hoped it would mask the smell of sweat and alcohol rather than blend with it to make a more powerful, bitter smell.

After a few hours, the house smelled like clean laundry and an apple farm. Dean blew out the candles and went to bed.

* * *

At 9 am there was a ring at the door. Sam hopped up from his place on the floor to answer it. “Who is it?” he called to the other side. “Uh, it’s Castiel? Is this Dean’s house? We’re supposed to study together today and I’m not sure-”

Cas was cut off by the door swinging open. He was greeted by a short, brown haired 13 year old looking up at him. “Dean’s out on a run, but he’ll be back soon. You can wait for him inside, if you want,” Sam said as he trailed his way back to his spot in front of the TV.

Cas poked his head in and examined the household before stepping in and closing the door behind him. He walked to wear Sam was seated and watched as he played his game. “Game over,” a voice on the TV announced. “Gah!” Sam yelled in exasperation. Cas winced as Sam threw the controller down.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked. Sam turned around and looked up at him. “I can’t get passed this stupid level without help. Ruby usually plays with me, but she’s visiting her dad in Michigan for the weekend.” Cas looked at the screen and second controller, then back at Sam. “I could help,” he offered.

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes. “Can you? Do you know how to play?” Cas nodded his head and plopped down on the floor as Sam hooked up the second controller. “Ok, so I’m trying to get to the boss, but his guards outside keep ambushing me and I can only get so far before they release the dogs on me and that’s when I usually die.” Cas nodded as he did some swift counter attacks.

“Alright, you go ahead and beat off the guards while I distract the dogs,” Cas instructed as they approached the main doors of the boss level. Sam gave a short nod and began charging towards the oncoming guards, blade raised in one hand and gun pointed in the other. The dogs came out and headed towards Sam, but Cas jumped in front of them and began beating them off and throwing his food supply (which was filled with meat) around to distract the dogs. “I’m in!” Sam exclaimed as Cas beat off the last dog and died.

Cas smiled down at him. “Congrats.” “Ready to beat the boss?” Sam smiled. Cas’ eyes crinkled but he returned it with a small smile. “Don’t you think this Ruby girl would want to help you defeat the boss?” Sam looked down at his lap and gave a small “yeah” before reaching to turn off the device. Cas couldn’t help but feel a bit bad about blowing off Sam like that. “Want to play something else instead?”

Sam looked back at Cas and smiled. “Sure. What do you want to play?”

“Do you have Mario Kart?”

Dean walked into the house, sweat clinging to his shirt to his chest and back, cheeks flaming red from his run. He walked into the living room to find Sam and someone else on the floor playing Mario Kart. “Hey Sam, I’m back,” Dean said as he entered the kitchen. Dean scanned the fridge for something to eat before grabbing some milk and cereal.

Bowl in hand and mouth full of cereal, Dean walked back to the entrance leading to and from the kitchen and living room. He froze. Big blue eyes stared up at him from the living room floor. “Good morning Dean,” Cas greeted. Dean choked down his cereal before returning the greeting.

“H-Hey Cas,” Dean managed to say. “I wasn’t expecting you this early.”

Cas shrugged. “I told you I was coming in the morning.” Dean looked down at his cereal and became self-conscious of how he must’ve looked and smelled.  “I’m going to take a shower,” Dean announced, looking over at Sam and breaking the stare between him and Cas.

Sam nodded his head as Cas looked back at the screen. When Dean was up the stairs and in the bathroom, Sam looked over at Cas and asked, “So you two together?” Cas looked caught off guard and stared at Sam. “N-No, no we’re not. Why? Did he say something?” Sam looked as if he was about to laugh but just smiled and said, “Dude, it’s ok. He didn’t say anything, but he’s been acting differently for sure. Plus all those study dates…” A small smirk made its way up Sam’s face as Cas blushed. “I wouldn’t call them dates, Sam.” Sam rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels. “Whatever. Anyways, I need to eat something. Keep playing if you like; I think I’m done for the day. Dean’s room is upstairs if you’d rather wait up there.” Cas nodded. “Thank you.”

Sam nodded as he pushed himself and headed towards the kitchen. Cas stood and slowly made his way up the stairs to Dean’s room. The door was cracked and Cas entered and took it all in.

It was just like he had imagined it. Posters of old bands and fandom-esc things littered the dark blue wall, while pictures of him and Sam sat on his desk and shelves. A lamp with a framed picture of a blonde woman was placed on his nightstand. It was tidy like a military man’s, with only a few papers on his desk. Cas gently sat down on the edge of the bed, corners of the comforters tightly tucked under the mattress.

While Cas scanned the room, Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to his room. He froze when he saw Cas sitting there, looking around. Dean coughed at the door and caught Cas’ attention.

Dean was built – like, really built – with a bit of a soft tummy that Cas found impossible not to admire. His bangs were held back thanks to the water; he looked as if he was a business man from the 60s. Small droplets fell off his ears and onto his broad shoulders, gently cascading down his torso. A small blush crept up Cas’ cheeks when he looked up to see Dean staring back.

Dean crossed his arms (more out of insecurity than anything) and said, “I gotta get dressed man.” Cas shot up and said “Yes of course” before muttering an apology as he exited the room. Dean threw the towel on his bed once the door was closed and threw on some clothes. He ruffled his hair with the towel and combed it into its little tuft of hair on the front of his head. Dean swung open the door to see Cas standing right in front of the entrance. “Uh,” Dean said, staring at Cas’ eyes. “Come in.” He stepped aside and closed the door behind Cas.

Cas looked around again, as if he was entering the room for the first time, before turning and facing Dean. They were a little too close together, despite the amount of room both of them had. Cas looked up at the taller boy and said, “So, cats. Do you still have my notes?” _“Of course he still has the notes,”_ he hissed at himself. _“How else would he have been able text you last night?”_ Dean nodded and swallowed a thick lump that formed in his throat.

“Uh, Cas?”

“Hm?”

“Personal space?”

Cas squinted up at him before realizing what he meant. “Oh, my apologies.” Cas stepped back, missing the comfortable warmth of being so close to Dean. Dean seemed to relax a bit and began searching for his glasses. He spotted the thick frames on his desk and placed them promptly on his ears and bridge of his nose. He grabbed the papers off the desk and plopped them on his bed.

He sat at the head and motioned for Cas to sit at the foot of the bed. Cas eased himself down and stared at the papers. “Do you want me to test you?” Dean shrugged. “Sure, then I can test you after.”

“Alright,” Cas said as he kicked off his boots and sat crisscross on Dean’s bed and lifted a piece of paper.

After a few corrections and answered questions, it was Cas’ turn. About 15 minutes in, Cas answered one wrong. “Sorry, but that was incorrect,” Dean announced like a game show host. “What?” Cas asked, surprised. “The correct answer is the kidney. Moving on-” “No I got that right.” Dean looked from the paper and up at Cas, glasses slowly sliding off.

He pushed them back onto his nose and glanced down at the paper. “No, it says right here that the kidney removes waste products of metabolism and are vital to the urinary system.”

“Let me see.” Cas jumped over the papers and plopped down next to Dean. He peered over Dean’s shoulder and scanned the paper before spotting the sentence and rereading it. His breath ghosted over Dean’s ear as Cas murmured it to himself, trying to imprint it in his brain.

Dean was sitting stiff, surprised at Cas’ random swift movement and a little more than aware of their shoulders touching. “Uh, Cas?” “Hm?” Cas said, looking up at Dean. They were mere inches from each other’s face. Neither one of them said anything as they stared into each other’s eyes. Blues eyes flicked from green ones to Dean’s mouth and back. Cas began to lean forward.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, staring at Cas’ mouth.

“Yeah?”

“Personal space.”

“Right.”

Soft lips met as Dean melted into the kiss and let out a soft noise, curling his toes. It felt like electricity went down Cas’ spine as he maneuvered to kiss Dean more affectionately. Cas made a noise that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Dean pulled back, wide eyed and heated, staring at Cas.

Something seemed to have dawned on Cas, and immediately he clasped a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I’m so, so sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have- I should leave. I need to leave. I’m so sorry.”

Before Dean could react, Cas was up and out of the bed reaching for the bedroom door’s handle. “Cas, wait!” Dean managed to call out, jumping from his bed and running to the stairs, but it was too late. Cas was closing the door behind him by the time Dean was tripping down the stairs. By the time he got to the door, he could hear the rev of an engine fading away. Sam came out of the living room, eyebrows furrowed together.

“What happened?” Dean turned, face flushed. “I’m not sure,” Dean said truthfully. Dean readjusted his shirt and glasses before turning to Sam completely and saying, “How about some lunch?” Sam never lost his worried expression as they made their way into the kitchen. Dean pulled out the ham and began making sandwiches.

“Dean, did you two have a fight or something? Cause you can tell me.” Dean shook his head and slid Sam’s sandwich towards him. Sam didn’t take his attention away from Dean and ignored the food.

“Dean.”

“I don’t know Sammy! I don’t know what happened. You just worry about yourself. Aren’t you supposed to be working on that science fair project?”

Sam rolled his eyes and dragged the plate off the counter. “I would if the teacher agreed with any of my ideas.” Dean patted him on the shoulder and pushed him towards the living room. “You’re a smart kid, Sam. You’ll figure out something. Go write your ideas down and I’ll look at them later to save you the embarrassment of being shot down by your teacher again.”

Sam turned around and gave one of his bitch-faces, but complied and went up to his room. “And no streaming while you’re up there!” Dean called. Sam rolled his eyes once more before saying, “I know!”

Dean plopped down on the couch and stared at the TV, mind elsewhere. He left his sandwich on the counter, untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (Also, if there is anything I need to correct please let me know)


	6. So About Last Night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bio Test and Vine Climbing

The next day Castiel didn’t show up to school. Dean was hoping to catch him there, but didn’t really expect too. It was normal for Castiel to miss school. It was a “Cas-thing” of him to do. So why was Dean so paranoid about it?

“Where are you?” Dean had texted him. When Mr. Turner came by to hand him his test, Dean asked, “Uh, isn’t Cas supposed to take the test?” Mr. Turner glanced down at Dean. “You just worry about yourself. Good luck.”

Dean flew through that test within the first 10 minutes and double checked his answers before handing it in. Mr. Turner was unfazed by Dean’s fast pace and began grading immediately. Dean stood there for about 20 minutes before Mr. Turner looked back up at him, circling the number he wrote down on the corner of the page. “A 98?” Dean asked, surprised. Mr. Turner nodded.

Dean thanked him before asking permission to leave. There was another 40 minutes left of school. Mr. Turner looked up at the clock and back at Dean’s hopeful face. He let out a deep sigh and said, “Fine, just make sure to check out at the office.” With a nod, Dean was out the school doors and heading to his car.

He plopped down on his bed and opened his laptop. He pulled open Facebook and saw Castiel was online.

Hey

It showed Castiel had seen the message and Dean waited patiently, but no reply came.

Did you take the bio test?

Still no reply.

Look, if you’re freaking out about yesterday, don’t. It’s no big deal.

As soon as Castiel saw it, he logged off. Dean let out a long breath and closed his laptop.

An hour or-so passed when Dean heard his phone ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Dean.”

Dean smiled into his phone.

“Hey Sammy. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could spend the night at Ruby’s tonight?”

Dean considered it for a bit, and then said, “Sure. You want me to bring over some clothes?”

“Please. And uh, Dean?” Sam said, lowering his voice. Dean lowered his too, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Yeah Sammy?”

“Could…Could you bring my blanket?”

“Of course.”

Dean hung up, smiling dumbly at his phone until a thought occurred to him. He rubbed his phone with his thumb before pressing a button and scrolling down to Castiel’s number. It rang four times before going to voice mail.

_“This is Castiel’s voicemail, you know what to do. And so help me God if this is you Gabriel I’m not joining your ice cream revolution, so stop demanding me to.”_

Dean took in a sharp inhale after the beep, but couldn’t form the words. What was he going to say anyway? Why did he bother calling? He shook his head and hung up. He stood and walked to Sam’s room to pack some clothes.

After dropping off Sam’s clothes and whispering “bottom of the bag” so Ruby wouldn’t hear him, he drove to a crossroad. If he went right, he would be home. But if he went left…

Dean turned and drove fast as the sun began to set.

* * *

Castiel saw the flashing voicemail notification on his phone. He knew who it was. He reluctantly picked it up and pressed play. A sharp intake of breath – almost like a gasp – was heard on the other line, then complete silence until a beep was heard and the monotone woman said, “You have no more messages.” Castiel tossed his phone to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

When he reached Castiel’s house, he got out and knocked on the door. An old woman answered it. “Hi,” Dean smiled. “Is Cas home?”

“Who?” the woman asked, confused.

“Castiel Novak. This is his house, right?” Dean’s smile faltered.

“Sorry, but I don’t know any Castiel.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “No, I dropped him off here. This is his house.” The lady shook her head. “He wears a lot of black? Uh, about my height and has blue eyes?”

“Oh, you mean Jimmy?” she smiled.

“Who?”

“Jimmy Clarence. He helps me with my plants and housework. Sweet boy. Did you need him? Is he in trouble?”

“What? N-No. I mean, yes I need to speak with him but he’s not in any trouble.”

The woman seemed to relax a bit more. “Oh good. You never know what sort of trouble he might stir up, what with his brothers’ and parents’ separation and all.”

_Separation?_

“Right,” Dean nodded, shifting awkwardly on his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, “Do you happen to know where he lives?”

“No, but if you see him please tell him I need help with this ivy in the back.”

Dean gave her a short nod before saying, “Will do. Sorry to bother you ma’am. Night.”

Dean climbed in his car, brain swimming in confusion, and drove further up the hill to turn back around. It seemed like a dead end with all of the vines climbing over the fence, but there was something off about it.

Dean got out of his car and found a hole leading to someone’s yard. He looked up and saw a “private property” sign. He looked around before crouching back down and squirming through the hole.

It was still light outside, but just barely. The orange tint of the trees and grass outlined the large white house before Dean. A large vine snaked its way up the wall to a window on the 3rd floor. Dean looked up at the window and squinted. He could see a silhouette of somebody behind the thin fabric. It began to shake a little and a grey tabby popped its head out between the curtains. It stared down at Dean as he waved and cooed at it, but then he saw a hand pull back the curtain.

He panicked and looked for a place to hide until he decided to jump in the bushes beneath the balcony before the person could see him. Dean squirmed in his uncomfortable position, trying his best to avoid the majority of sticks and rocks poking at his back and ribs. He heard the window slide open and a gruff voice asking, “What is it?” Dean heard the cat meow back in response and peered through the branches. The man’s back was turned to Dean ( _and man did this guy have a nice ass_ ) as the cat paced back and forth. It wouldn’t dare jump down from that height just to scratch Dean’s eyes out, would it?

“What has gotten into you Sasha?” the man – “ _No, teenager,”_ Dean realized upon further observation – asked, frustrated. The cat eventually stopped its pacing and sat on the rail of the banister, staring intensely at Dean, flicking its tail side to side. Dean tried his best to control his breathing and to stop the branches from shifting under his weight and for his heart to stop hammering in his chest so fucking loudly. The boy peered over the railing and directed his gaze towards where Sasha was looking. “Something down there?” The boy leaned over a bit more, blue eyes piercing through the underbrush, and Dean hoped his green eyes were camouflage enough. It looked like he was staring right at Dean, like he could see him but wasn’t sure. Right when he tilted his head, a bird flew out from the bush, distracting the cat and the boy. Dean let out a small breath of relief as the boy shook his head, scooped up the cat, and carried it back inside, closing the window behind him.

Dean wrestled out of the bush and tumbled out with minor scratching, but cursed anyway. As Dean looked back up at the window, the boy was standing there. “Is that…” Dean murmured to himself. The familiar shaved head and sharp, angular face confirmed those blue eyes belonged to Castiel. Dean’s eyes grew wide in realization. He was at Cas’ house. He was just hiding under a bush by Cas’ room. He was staring through the window while Cas was getting undressed…

Dean felt his face go red hot, but he couldn’t look away. Even Castiel’s body was perfect, with its rock hard abs and toned back muscles. You couldn’t tell how fit he was under the shirt and jacket he always wore, but damn he looked hot either way to Dean. Once Castiel was fully clothed and away from the window, Dean drew his attention to the sky. The sun was gone, hidden behind the trees, but the sky was still a light blue color.

He shouldn’t be here, but something kept him planted to the spot. He looked down at his phone and frowned. Still no response. Dean brought his attention back up to the window, curtain drawn back and light on in the room. Dean saw some rocks by some plants and got a brilliant, terrible idea.

* * *

Castiel let out a long breathe as he stared down at Dean’s messages again. He didn’t want to message him; what was he going to say? “Sorry I kissed you and took off like I’m crazy or something- because I am crazy, you know. Like psychotic. I was in a hospital for a year or-so for – ” His thoughts are cut off by a strange noise.

_Plink_

He furrowed his brows and looked towards the direction of the noise. Then it came again.

_Plink_

It was too irregular of a pattern to be rain…

_Plink_

Castiel set his lap top aside and stared at the window, waiting for another noise.

_Plink_

After a moment, Castiel began to slowly walk towards the window. Another noise came, and as soon as it did, Castiel approached the window and pushed it open. He stuck his head out and craned his neck to look for the source. He looked down at the balcony and saw some rocks lying there. Castiel knitted his brows together and looked around. After a moment, he heard someone call him. “Pst, Cas.”

Castiel looked over at the trees by the gate and saw someone step out from behind them. “Dean?”

“Hey,” Dean said, walking a little closer to the house.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, eyes flicking around nervously.

“Uh, funny story…”

“Wait,” Castiel interrupted. “How did you even get here? Are- Are you stalking me?”

“What? No! I was lost and came to turn around and-” He shivered as a gust of wind almost knocked him off his feet. The sky was purple and pink and Dean looked around before looking back at Castiel. “Look, i-it’s a long story. I’ll just go. I’m sorry; I didn’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t even mean to be here…”

Castiel bounced on his feet and bit his bottom lip. Dean began to turn back towards the fence and Castiel said, “Wait.” Dean glanced over his shoulder up at him. Castiel rolled his eyes and mentally kicked himself for doing this, but he felt like he couldn’t stop. “It’s getting dark. Do you want to come in?” “You sure?” Dean asked, turning around completely. God he was so awkward and dorky looking – why was it so cute?

Castiel stared hard at Dean, studying his hopeful face before looking at the darkening sky, sighing, and nodding. “Yes, but you can’t come in through the front; you’ll have to climb up,” Castiel said, gesturing towards the vine. Dean smiled weakly at the other boy, thanking him as he walked towards the balcony. Dean grabbed hold of the greenery with a worried expression. “Uh, Cas?”

“Yes?” Castiel answered.

“You sure this is safe?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s perfectly safe. I climb it all the time.”

“Okay…” Dean nodded doubtfully as he grabbed onto one of the vines and hoisted himself up.

Dean (not-so-gracefully) swung his leg over the rail of the balcony and was instantly greeted by a grey tabby sniffing at his boots. Castiel barely glanced at him as he poked his head back inside. Dean climbed through the square frame and would have fallen on the floor if it had not been for the desk keeping him balanced. Dean closed the window once the cat was back inside and looked around the room.

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it sure wasn’t this. There was a wooden desk covered in old papers and books with a lone lamp with no bulb towering it all. A small bed was to the right with a blue and green comforter on top. Across from it was a closet spilling out clothes and random knick-knacks. The wall across from him had some sort of dresser or night stand leaning against it with a large mirror supporting itself on top. Castiel stood in the center, arms crossed and fingers tapping impatiently against his bicep.

“Okay,” Dean started out. He looked around once more and let out a heavy breath. “So here’s the thing,” he tried again. Castiel quirked an eyebrow, queueing Dean to get on with it. “I was looking for you, but when I got to your house – well, not YOUR house, but the one I thought was your house – you weren’t there, so I came up to the round-about to turn back. Then I saw this hole in the gate and curiosity got the best of me, so I went through it. I was about to go back until I saw you and got this crazy-ass idea to throw pebbles up at your window to get your attention so we could talk, but once you opened the window I couldn’t do it, but I couldn’t walk away either. Then I climbed that vine out there and now I’m in here and wow you should probably clean up around here. I could help you if you li–”

Castiel cut him off with a shake of his head. Did he seriously have to be a babbler? Because now his cuteness level just went up. “So you just saw a hole in a gate that said “private property” and thought ‘what the heck?’?” Dean awkwardly shifted on his feet. “Yeah, pretty much.” Castiel shook his head again, chuckling, “You are something else Dean Winchester.” Dean blushed and turned his head quickly to the wall. “So uh,” Dean started. “Nice room.” Castiel looked around the room as if he was just now noticing it. “Yeah,” he said.

After a few awkward beats, Castiel dropped his arms to his sides and looked back at Dean. “Look,” Castiel sighed. Dean brought his attention back to Castiel. “About the kiss…it was an accident.” Dean’s heart dropped. “Accident?” Castiel tried to pry his eyes away from Dean’s, but he just couldn’t. “It was a misunderstanding. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry if I’ve inconvenienced you in anyway.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Inconvenienced me? Cas, honestly you are the only person I know who talks like that.” He gave a short laugh to ease the tension in the room, but it only made Castiel tilt his head in confusion. Dean cleared his throat and mumbled, “You didn’t inconvenience me, Cas. I just…wanted to know why.”

“Why what?” Castiel asked.

“Why you kissed me.”

Castiel sucked in a breath. “Dean, just forget it happened. Again I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean-”

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to him. Castiel froze as Dean gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close. Green eyes flicked over chapped lips as Dean leaned in for a kiss. Castiel tasted sweet in his mouth. Castiel could feel his brain go numb and skin prickle as he folded into him. Dean released Castiel’s shirt and moved to his arms, hand spooling warmth onto cold skin.

Dean was the first to break from the kiss, which had Castiel chasing after his lips with his own. “Why did you do that?” Castiel asked in a husked voice. “Why did I do what?” Dean responded playfully. “Why did you kiss me?” Castiel said, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. Dean stared into those big blue eyes and whispered, “’Cause I like you, Cas.” Castiel blushed, but began to lean forward again. Kissing Dean was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and he wanted to experience it over and over and over. Dean pulled back after a chaste kiss and whispered, “Your turn.” Castiel looked up at Dean, squinting and furrowing his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what he means. Dean chuckled a little and said, “Why did you kiss me?” Castiel shrugged and smiled up at him. “I think I was possessed by a demon or something,” he shrugged. Dean quirked an eyebrow and smiled back.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” Castiel said as he flicked his gaze between Dean’s gorgeous green eyes to his pretty – and slightly swollen – lips.

“Come to think of it, I believe I still am.” Castiel leaned in again, smiling into Dean’s mouth as his hands grab hold of Dean’s belt loops. He pulled Dean in a bit closer to where their chests were just barely brushing against each other. Castiel made a soft noise that sent lightning down Dean’s spine.

After what felt like eternity, they broke apart, gasping for air. “So uh,” Dean muttered. He could feel his face grow hot as blush crept its way onto his cheeks. Castiel’s hair was even more of a mess from Dean running his fingers through it, and his pupils were blown dark. Dean cleared his throat and stuttered, “I-I should get going.” Castiel looked disappointed as his shoulders slumped at the words. “Oh… I understand. It was nice talking with you, Dean.” Dean was the first to break from the intense gaze to look down at his boot scuffing at the carpet. “So… Can I see you tomorrow?” Castiel perked up a bit at the question and gave Dean a small smile. “I would like that very much, Dean.” Dean couldn’t hold back the smile that spread wide across his face as he looked back up to meet Castiel’s blue eyes. “Awesome,” he said, grinning.

As Dean climbed through the window back onto the balcony, he poked his head inside to give a slow, yet fleeting, good-night-kiss to Castiel. “Good night, my Capulet,” Dean hummed into Castiel’s mouth before fully exiting the window and climbing back down the monstrous vine. Castiel watched as Dean squirmed through the hole in the gate, disappearing from view. “Good night, my sir Montague,” Castiel said softly, rolling his eyes at himself. He went to bed smiling, mind humming in the memory of Dean’s mouth on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Romeo And Juliet" by The Killers
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (Okay, so I'm so so SO sorry this took so long, but a little after school started and my life was getting back in order, my computer kept screwing up so I was unable to really work on the fic, but now it is fixed and everything is stable. So yay! Thank you to those who did not give up on this fic or on me. I hope to be able to post more regularly now that everything is functioning again.)
> 
> Please subscribe to keep updated of when I post a new chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Let's Go Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Good Morning and A Sweet Surprise

Morning light spilled through Castiel’s window as he slowly opened his eyes. It was quiet in the house…too quiet. Castiel shot out of bed and forced his legs to work as he raced down the stairs. The smell of bacon hit his nose as soon as he hit the ground. Reficul was in the kitchen standing over the stove with an apron on, back turned to Castiel. Castiel let out a small breath of relief as he entered the kitchen. Reficul turned as he heard the squeak of his brother’s footsteps. “Morning Castiel,” he greeted. Castiel only grunted in reply and trudged over to the stove to peer over his shoulder. “Be a darling and get us some plates, would you?” Castiel rolled his eyes and said, “What do we need plates for? We never use them and it just means more dishes to clean.” Reficul shrugged. “Good point.”

Castiel placed the bread in the toaster and waited for them to pop out. Despite Reficul’s insisting, he wasn’t going to let him make the toast; he always somehow managed to burn it. Castiel chewed slowly at his bacon while his brother pushed yellow liquid around the pan.

The kitchen smelled wonderful as Reficul scooped some of the eggs onto his toast and began scarfing it down. Castiel slowly picked at his toast, popping in a piece here and there. He set down the remains and stood. “I’m going to take a shower,” he announced. Reficul just nodded before taking another bite out of his breakfast. Castiel walked up the stairs to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He turned the faucet on and stripped, breathing in the steam as it rose from the tub. He switched it to the shower head and got in.

After his shower, he wrapped a towel around his head and walked to his room. There was a flashing light on his computer screen. It was a message from Dean.

            **Sent at 11:56**

Hey Cas. Let me know when you’re available. I got a question for you.

Castiel typed, “Yes?”

As soon as it sent, his phone rang and he answered. “Hello?” “Hey Cas,” Dean’s voice sounded shaky on the other line. Castiel could hear him pacing back and forth, a little quiver in his voice. “I was wondering if you would like to…you know…” There was a brief pause before Castiel said, “Yes?”

Dean took in a deep breath. “I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? Today, I mean.” A small smile made its way across Castiel’s features as he said, “I would like that very much.” A breath of relief came from the other line. “Awesome. See you in an hour?” “See you in an hour,” Castiel confirmed. He hung up and couldn’t suppress the smile that stretched wide across his face.

* * *

Dean looked back and forth nervously between the two shirts. On the right was his favorite button-up shirt he only wore to church and on the right was his black T-shirt without print on it. He decided against the button-up and slipped on the sleek shirt and some jeans, hoping Castiel was dressed in something simple too. Dean carefully treaded down the stairs, careful as to not make a lot of noise in case his dad was around. He slowly peered around the corner and saw his dad slumped back in his ratty, old armchair. “Dad?” he announced softly. “Mmh?” responded the man. “I’m going out for a bit.” The man waved his hand lamely as a dismissal, and Dean was out the door.

So fence or actual driveway?

_ Fence. _

Dean just shrugged at the text and pulled up to the dead end and waited.

Want me to come throw more pebbles at your window until you come out again?

_ No thank you. I’m afraid you’ll break my window or hit me in the face if you’re not careful. I’ll be down in a moment. _

Dean snickered at his message and waited intently by the threatening sign that hung above his head.

Castiel’s head popped out from the mess of ivy, black swirls out of place in the grand cluster of green. Dean helped him up as he managed to get his boot back from where a buckle caught on part of a cut wire. “So,” Castiel said, a little disheveled. “Where are we going?”

Racing ahead, Dean opened the door for Castiel as they approached the car. Castiel gave him a skeptical yet surprised look before climbing in. Dean jogged to the other side and climbed in after, smiling goofily at himself. He started the car and backed out, Castiel by his side.

About 2 tapes in, they were on the interstate and headed down the road listening to Led Zeppelin, when Castiel turned the stereo down. “You didn’t answer my question,” he said, crossing his arms. “Hm?” Dean said eyebrows raised high, eyes never leaving the road except to give Castiel a quick glance. “Where are we going?” he asked. Dean smirked a little and said, “Surprise.” Castiel rolled his eyes and slouched against the door, leaving it at that.

He trusted Dean, and Dean didn’t seem like the kind of person who would want to murder Castiel and ditch his body on the side of the road. And Castiel had his mace on him so he was safe…

For now.

* * *

Eventually they reached a dirt and gravel path that lead to a toll booth. Dean handed the woman a five dollar bill and was granted access into the park. Castiel sat up and rolled down his window. The soft breeze of the warm summer air caressed his face lovingly and made the curls on the top of his head sway lazily back and forth. He closed his eyes and breathed it in.

Dean looked over at Castiel and smiled softly. Yeah, this was a pretty brilliant idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (Ok, yes, I know this is short, but I felt like you needed something before I took another while to write a 3,000+ word chapter to give you the squishy feeling that only cute dorks falling in love can give you. So please bear with me while I take this week to write it out. It should be up next week if everything goes right!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. New Beginnings...Sort Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Date and Kissing

Dean parked under the shade and got out; Castiel mirroring his actions. Dean reached into the back seat, pulling out a large woven basket before closing the door behind him. “So,” Castiel said, “what now?” Dean answered him with a smile and an outstretched hand. “Come on,” he said, grinning. Castiel gave him a wary look before taking Dean’s hand in his and allowed himself to be dragged through the park. He looked up into the trees with interest, trusting that Dean was watching where he was going and wouldn’t make Castiel trip over anything.

The trees were full of vibrant green color and blocked out most of the blue afternoon sky, letting in a few rays of sunlight that shone on the ground like little spotlights. Castiel took in the green grass and how the progression towards the wooded area of the park turned the ground rocky and consumed by dirt. He then brought his attention to his and Dean’s clasped hands: strong, tan and freckled hand joined with a pale, slightly slimmer hand. He traces from their hands up Dean’s arm and shoulder and up to the back of Dean’s head. In the sunlight, Dean’s hair was more blonde than Castiel had originally thought, but still dark and sandy. Dean glanced over his shoulder, light hitting his face just slightly and smiled at Castiel. Castiel let out a small gasp because if he thought Dean was gorgeous at school, it’s no comparison to the shining light of day. Dean’s eyes seemed to have more green in them and more freckles scattered about the bridge of his nose and cheeks than Castiel had anticipated.  Castiel’s stomach felt odd, and he could feel his heart beat a bit faster than before. And he kind of liked it.

Dean eventually stopped and put the basket down, rummaging through it until he pulled out a large blue blanket and lightly laid it down onto the ground. Dean blindly grabbed Castiel by the sleeve and sat down. Castiel followed Dean’s gentle tug onto the blanket and sat across from him cross-legged. “So uh,” Dean said, hand on the back of his neck and in his hair – a nervous tick, Castiel noted. “I made some apple pie for us to eat. I would’ve made sandwiches but we were out of stuff.” Dean rummaged through the basket and plopped a paper plate in front of Castiel, followed by some canned whip cream. “Not enough to buy bread and peanut butter, but enough to buy all of the necessary ingredients for a pie?” Castiel asked, furrowing his brow. His tone sounded light and playful but full of confusion. “Alright, you caught me,” Dean said, trying to hide his smirk. “I just wanted to impress you. Besides, Sam would bitch about me giving away his favorite food.” Dean carefully placed a round pan covered in tin foil between them and uncovered it, reveling in the sweet fragrance it gave off. He cut a slice and put it on Castiel’s plate. It was sloppy and fallen apart, but Castiel didn’t mind. Food is food.

“You love your brother,” Castiel said, examining the pie with the prongs of his fork. It wasn’t an accusation or a question, just a simple observation. Dean looked at him in confusion. “Yeah,” he said, “I really do.” Castiel hummed in – agreement? thought? understanding? Dean wasn’t sure – before finally digging his fork into the pie before him.

Castiel took a slow and cautious bite of pie and stared down at his plate for a moment before scooping up a bigger forkful and stuffing it into his mouth. He hummed cheerfully and opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him, mouth slightly gaped open. Castiel furrowed his brow and asked with a mouth still full of pie, “What?” Dean’s ears went pink, and his cheeks turned crimson red. He sat up straighter and coughed awkwardly, quickly bringing his gaze away from Castiel’s.

Castiel continued to stare at him, squinting in speculation until Dean finally met his gaze again. “What did I do?” Castiel asked. Dean shifted a little and brought his gaze down to his half-eaten slice of pie. “You, uh, made a noise.” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “So?” Even with Dean turned away, Castiel could see how red Dean’s face was becoming. “It was – heh – a little inappropriate?” Dean looked up to see Castiel still squinting at him, but it somehow seemed to look a bit more mischievous than confused. “Does the cook not like my compliments to his work?” Castiel smirked. “No! No, I just – know what? Never mind. I was just being weird.” Dean shoved more pie into his mouth before he could say anything else that could potentially embarrass him for the rest of his life. Castiel chuckled at Dean’s embarrassment and continued to eat, toning down his enjoyment a few notches.

After a couple of slices of pie, a small food fight with the whip cream, and the beautiful shade of pink Dean’s face went when Castiel swiped off a glob of whip cream off of Dean’s cheek and sucked it off of his finger, the sky began to turn pink and orange and the warm air cooled around them. They were lying down, head next to feet, side-by-side, as they looked up at the colorful sky through the tree branches. “We should probably get going,” Dean said, left hand tuck under his head as he made no effort to actually get up and move. Castiel hummed in agreement and tilted his head so he was looking at him between Dean’s feet. “What time does the park close?” he asked. Dean shrugged. “I think around 9, unless you’re camping here for the summer.” Castiel looked over at his phone, which was on the other side of his head, and checked the time. “It’s seven thirty-two, now.” Castiel sat up and stretched, back popping from lying on the ground for so long.

Dean sat up, too, almost choking on his laugh at the sight of Castiel’s hair. It was more disheveled than before, soft swirls entangled in straight pieces that stuck out everywhere. Castiel squinted at Dean and quirked his mouth downwards, but Dean continued to giggle at the site, the facial expression only making Castiel look more ridiculous. Then, Castiel’s eyes relaxed and a small smile eased its way onto his face. He leaned into Dean’s giggling form and pressed a chaste kiss against Dean’s smile. Dean’s laughing fit slowed to a stop as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck and shoulders.

Dean’s glasses tilted on his face as they pressed against Castiel’s cheek, making Castiel huff a small laugh and smile against Dean’s lips. Dean’s brain felt fuzzy and his body tingled with warmth as he leaned into Castiel, smile making its way back to his face and making it harder to kiss. “We should go,” Dean said. Castiel seemed to pout a little, but didn’t argue as his stomach growled. “Perhaps an actual meal is in order?” Dean nodded his head at Castiel’s suggestion and stood, helping Castiel up with one hand extended out to him. Dean folded the blanket and stuffed it into the basket before gently placing the left over pie on top and throwing the empty container of whip cream away.

They drove out into town, Castiel not really caring where they eat and Dean saying, “I’ve got an idea.” They pulled into The Road House’s parking lot, and Castiel sat up from where he was slumped against the window and slowly dozing off. Dean was already at Castiel’s door and opening it for him by the time he was able to unbuckle his seatbelt. “Thank you,” Castiel said as he climbed out of the car. Dean grinned at him and asked, “Ever actually eaten here before?” Castiel looked up at the illuminated sign that read “The Ro d Ho  e” and said, “No. Have you?” Dean smiled sadly down at his feet. “Long time ago, with my mom,” he said. Dean could feel his eyes sting as tears tried to force themselves out. He quickly blinked them away and looked back up at Castiel’s searching face. “C’mon then,” he said cheerfully, forcing a big smile back onto his face. “Let’s eat!”

Castiel didn’t question Dean’s swinging moods, but followed him inside instead. The restaurant was dimly lit and had a family of three seated in a booth by a corner window. The daughter – who looked about three years old – was playing with the blinds while her parents droned on about work and business to each other, ignoring the damage she was doing. Dean and Castiel seated themselves in a table on the opposite side of the family so they wouldn’t be heard.

About a minute later, a woman – Ellen, Dean thinks her name is – popped out from the back, carrying two plates of food in her hands and balancing another on her arm. She carefully placed the food down in front of the family, the parents regarding the food and continuing their conversation. The most recognition Ellen got was from the little girl who immediately took a big bite of the mac n cheese and said “thank you” before gobbling down on the rest. Ellen smiled down at her and said, “You’re welcome sweet-pea” before turning and walking over to Dean and Castiel.

“Hello boys. What can I get for you?” she asked with one hand on her hip and the other in the pocket of her apron. Castiel glanced down at the menu and found nothing in particular he wanted. He looked up at Dean and shrugged, and Dean smiled up at Ellen politely and said, “Two cheeseburgers, please. And a root beer to drink for me, thanks.” Then both Dean and Ellen’s attention were on Castiel and he felt oddly trapped and pressured under their gazes. “And for you?” Ellen asked Castiel. “Uh,” Castiel tried to think of an answer, “Water?” Ellen smiled at him, which some-what eased his nerves. “Alright, I’ll be right out with your drinks.” She walked back into the doorway that Castiel assumed was the kitchen and left Dean and him alone.

“So, uh, I hope this doesn’t like, kill the mood or anything,” Dean spoke up, interrupting Castiel’s observation of the room he’s always passed through but never really taken in. “But do you have any money?” Castiel blinked at him with a blank expression, still caught off guard by the interruption. “I’m sorry, what?” Castiel asked, realizing he was day-dreaming; something he’s been doing a lot lately. Dean awkwardly squirmed in his seat and said, “I mean I’m pretty sure I have enough money to pay for us, but just in case I don’t, I don’t want for us to end up having to stay here until one in the morning cleaning to pay off our food or anything, y’know? I mean I’m pretty sure I have enough, but-”

Dean was cut off by Castiel kicking him lightly under the table. “We’ll be fine,” he said, tone reassuring. Dean relaxed, and their drinks came out. Ellen placed the drinks in front of them and dropped the straws in the center of the table saying, “Burgers will be out in a few” before walking back to the kitchen. Castiel felt something light hit his face and looked down at the thing that hit him: a paper straw wrapper. He looked up at Dean, who was smiling smugly as he placed his noticeably unwrapped straw in his drink. Castiel squinted at him and said, “You’re so childish.” Dean just laughed before taking a sip of his drink and shrugging. “You’re no fun,” he replied.

Castiel peered down at his own straw and carefully tore a small part of the wrapper off at one end and slid the longer end to where it was almost coming off. He blew it, and it landed in front of Dean’s hand. Castiel frowned at the paper as Dean snorted and crumpled the wrapper in his hands into a paper ball and chucked it at Castiel. It almost made it into his glass of water, and as revenge, Castiel crumpled up Dean’s wrapper and threw it at him, hitting his right eye, glasses being the perfect shield. Dean laughed and threw it back, making a little goal sign with his hands as it land in Castiel’s hair. Castiel ruffled his hands in his hair until the paper wad fell out and onto the ground. He didn’t bother picking it up and looked back up at Dean, who was smiling goofily at him.

Their food came out a couple of minutes later, talk of movies Castiel had never seen being the main subject. “Dude, _Star Wars_? You never seen it? It’s a classic!” Castiel nodded at Dean’s proclamation. “Probably why I haven’t seen it, then,” Castiel said, not noticing the food being placed before him. “Seen what?” a young, female voice asked. Castiel looked up, then, noticing that it was Jo who brought out their food instead of Ellen. “Star Wars,” Dean said in between bites of his fries. “I’ve never seen it, and Dean is exaggerating the necessity that I watch it,” Castiel explained, although soon regretting it because Jo’s eyes went big and she gasped dramatically down at him. “Dude, seriously? Never?” she looked back and forth between Castiel and Dean as Dean nodded up at her. “Oh, you’ll definitely have to fix that,” she said, winking at Dean before walking to the kitchen. Castiel didn’t think too much by it and shrugged it off as he peered down at his sandwich.

He never really cared to eat for pleasure, but Dean had spoiled him once already today (pie), and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop. Castiel lifted the bun and looked at the burger’s contents. He picked off the onions and tomato, not really caring for either one as he set them aside. “You gonna eat that?” Dean asked, pointing at the onions. Castiel quirked an eyebrow and deadpanned, “You want onion breath on a date where possible kissing may ensue?” Dean looked down at his burger in contemplation, not having taken a bite out of it yet from eating his fries. Castiel rolled his eyes and tossed the onions onto Dean’s plate. “I have mints, Dean; I came prepared.” Castiel said. Dean smiled gratefully at Castiel as he placed the onion in his burger and dug in.

Castiel peered down at his burger before picking it up and taking a cautious bite. And like the pie, Castiel took a bigger second bite and hummed in enjoyment. “These,” Castiel said, pointing at the sandwich and looking at Dean, who stopped eating to listen, “make me very happy.” He swallowed the food in his mouth and continued eating. When he was about half way done, he heard an amused huff and came to an abrupt stop and looked up at Dean. “You two want a room or something?” Dean asked playfully. Castiel rolled his eyes and continued to eat, but slower and took smaller bites. Dean shook his head and laughed, just slightly, and continued to eat his burger as well.

In between bites, Dean asked Castiel some questions, mostly pop-culture related on what he has and hasn’t seen or read with Dean promising to “teach him the ways” one day. Castiel was used to eating in silence or alone, and was both annoyed and intrigued by the way Dean wanted to carry conversation with him with such enthusiasm, even with a mouth full of food. At some point Dean seemed to have remembered his manners and began to swallow his food before speaking.

Castiel concentrated on the way Dean liked to gesticulate as he spoke and the way he licked his lips before taking a sip of his soda. He didn’t realize he wasn’t listening until he heard Dean say, “Cas?” in a concerned tone. Castiel looked up at him, jostled out of thought. “What?” he asked, sounding more defensive than he had meant; it was his instinctive tone whenever he was caught daydreaming.

Dean seemed unfazed by it, though. “I asked what you’re going to do after senior year,” Dean said, eyebrows doing that thing where he looked concerned and confused at the same time. Castiel shrugged. “I haven’t given it much thought, although I’ve thought about travelling abroad.”

Castiel anticipated Dean’s response with the detailed plans of his future, but none came. Instead, Dean nodded, seeming to ponder on the thought of not going to school and just travelling to nowhere with no particular set of time, and said, “Sounds great, man. Ready?” and directed a nod towards the door. Castiel didn’t ask Dean what his plans were, and Dean seemed like he didn’t want him to, so Castiel nodded and stood from his seat with Dean and walked to the door as Dean paid for their meal.

“See,” Dean said as they walked to the car, “told you I’d have enough; you worried for nothing.” Castiel lightly punched him in the arm, and Dean laughed as he opened Castiel’s door for him.

On the way back to Castiel’s, a rock band Castiel didn’t know played softly along with the hum and rumble of the car on the road, filling the silence between them.

Dean dropped Castiel off at the dead end where the ivy – so green and full of life in the light of day – enshrouded them in darkness, hiding the moon and lights of the neighborhood streetlights beyond the fence. Castiel’s eyes seemed more piercing in the darkness, stars being their only light as they stood before the fence saying their goodbyes for the night.

They kissed once, chaste and sweet but drawing it out for as long as they could. Dean was the first to break, needing air. Castiel stared at Dean with something Dean couldn’t really describe – hunger? lust? adoration? second thoughts? – and felt like Castiel could see his very soul. “So,” Dean said, breaking the tension, “second date?” Even in the dark, Dean could see the small smile that played on Castiel’s lips.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “That would be nice. Goodnight, Dean.” Then he was gone, crawling through the little hole he had made to his backyard.

Dean did a “John Bender moment” before getting in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "About Today" by The National
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> (Okay so maybe I'm not the best with updating, but I had some serious writer's block for this chapter but now it's here! Thank you to all of those who subscribed to this fic and are not giving up on me even though I am literally the worst. I hope I made up for it with all the kisses in this chapter and the whip cream fight... Also my computer is actually functionaing so posting and writing will be a heck of a lot easier and better for every one!)
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading!


	9. By the Pool Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Date and Old Memories

Second date?

Castiel blinked groggily at the text. He squinted at the bright screen as he tried to think. It had been 3 days since he went out with Dean, and although they could only text, Castiel had been enjoying talking to him.

_ What would we do? _

Castiel tossed his phone onto the covers before swinging his numb legs over the bed and attempting to walk to the bathroom. Refi was snoring loudly down the stairwell, and Castiel was grateful it was that rather than his damn drums. When he came back, his phone lit with a message from Dean.

Maybe not-see a movie? ;)

Castiel knitted his eyebrows and reread the text, wondering how you not-see a movie. Then it clicked, and Castiel chuckled down at his phone.

_ Sure. ;) _

Pick you up at 11? We could get lunch before the movie.

_ You know we don’t have to actually go see a movie to make out, right? _

Mood killer.

Castiel rolled his eyes but laughed in spite of himself. Another minute passed before Castiel’s phone buzzed again.

There’s a public pool nearby, and it’s still too cold for there to be a whole lot of people there, Wanna go?

_ After the movie? ;) _

Oh definitely :))))

_ It’s a date. _

Castiel checked the time on his phone before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. He thought about going to the roof, but decided against it – wanting to savor the quiet of the house while he still had it.

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, Castiel began his routine of shampooing and conditioning while his mind wandered to soft lips and green eyes looking at him so fondly it hurt. He felt something warm and aching spread in his chest, and soon that warmth pooled into his stomach. He felt his muscles tighten as he thought about the way Dean kissed him with so much ferocity and want and passion, but also with tenderness and acceptance – something Castiel never thought he would receive from anyone.

Castiel’s hand slowly trailed from his hair to his dick as he grasped it firmly, biting his lip as he slid his hand up and down his length slowly. Living with 5 brothers and sisters and a God-fearing mother taught him how to be quiet in moments like these, only letting out little gasps and sighs. He quickened his pace as he turned toward the water, letting it run down his chest to his hand clasped around him. He felt his climax hit him quick, and he grasped onto the small shelf on the wall to keep upright. He let out a low grunt and watched his cum run to the drain with the water.

He stood there for a moment, waiting for his legs to function again, before turning the water off, climbing out, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He tousled a hand in his hair to get excess water off as he walked down the hall, almost running into a very wide-eyed Dean. “Uh,” Dean stammered, not-so-subtly looking anywhere but at Castiel. Was it 11 already? Castiel was pretty sure he wasn’t in there that long… “Y-Your brother found me outside and kind of confronted me and uh- let me in and told me you-you were up here.” Castiel blinked up at him, brows furrowed in trying to remember what time he texted Dean. Dean squirmed under his gaze and threw a thumb over his shoulder toward the stairs and stammered, “I-I’m gonna go downstairs and- yeah.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder as he made to turn, not allowing the boy to escape. “No, wait,” he said. Dean turned a curious eye toward him, blush deepening as he looked at Castiel’s half-naked form again. “Sorry,” Castiel apologized, glancing down at the floor in trying to relax his face. “I didn’t realize what time it was. You can wait out here, if you want. I just need to get dressed.” And with that, he returned Dean’s shoulder and turned to his room, swiftly closing the door behind him.

He emerged a few minutes later, the search for his swimsuit taking him longer than he anticipated. “Ready?” he asked as he closed his door behind him. Dean seemed lost in thought but immediately snapped his attention to the other boy when he heard his voice. He smiled brightly at him, extending his hand to take Castiel’s. Dean was surprised at the feel of sleek material that was shoved into his palm instead. He frowned down at the offending swimwear and up at Castiel for explanation. Castiel smiled reassuringly and nodded toward the stairs, “I need to talk to my brother real quick.” Dean nodded and said, “I’ll be in the car” and headed toward the stairs ahead of Castiel and left through the kitchen door.

Castiel bore daggers at his brother, who was casually leaning against the sink and a bowl of cereal. “Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone, Reficul.” Refi held up his hands and spoon in mock surrender and grinned at his brother’s narrowing gaze. “No worries, Cassie. I’m good at keeping secrets, trust me,” Refi said winking. Castiel tensed at that and urged, “I mean it. Not to dad, or Anna, or anyone.” Refi placed his bowl on the counter and sighed melodramatically. “Now Castiel,” he said, sincerity sounding almost fake. “Why would I ever want to do that? You know I wouldn’t jeopardize your stay here, no matter how intolerable you can get.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned toward the door. But before he could open the door, Refi started again, “Just make sure to be careful yourself, Castiel.” Castiel nodded curtly and opened the door, wanting to run to Dean and away from every bad memory and scenario playing out in his head. Instead, he walked casually and swiftly to the gate, keeping a cool composure. Dean met him with a bright smile and a helping hand on the other side. Castiel took in how Dean’s freckles were easier to see in the light of day and resisted the urge to kiss every single one of them.

“So,” Dean said as he started the car, “did you think of any movies you wanted to see?”

* * *

 They ended up seeing _Les Miserables,_ which Castiel actually _was_ interested in. Dean wanted to say he was disappointed in not being able to just make out like senseless, hormonal teens, but he was too caught up in being moved and overpowered by the singing and raw emotion of the actors and _not_ crying, thank you very much.

Castiel was drawn out of the moment of Javert’s death by the sudden grip on his shoulder, which tightened with the loud crack of the inspector’s spine. Castiel felt something pierce his chest and force itself to clog his throat. He felt tears sting at his eyes at the realization of how many times he’s wanted to do what Javert did, and how he couldn’t do that so easily anymore, not with Dean his life. But then Dean made to pull his hand away, suddenly realizing he grabbed his arm.

Castiel made a decision, then, to grab Dean’s hand and hold it in his own, slowly rubbing his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. He placed sweet kisses where his thumb was just grazing on every knuckle. On Dean’s index finger, he looked up to see Dean’s gaping expression, mouth trying to form words but abruptly closing as he continued to stare at Castiel. Castiel then managed to tangle their fingers into a more comfortable hold and placed their joined hands on the armrest between them before returning his attention to the movie.

Dean stared for a bit longer before turning his head back to the screen, but the rest of the movie was blur, thoughts drifting to the way his heart fluttered at Castiel kissing his hand like he was royalty or something precious. He didn’t deserve that kind of affection. He shouldn’t have craved that kind of affection. But he did, and he hated himself for it.

He was brought back to reality by the sudden loss of Castiel’s hand in his. He looked down at his now-empty hand and at Castiel in surprise and worry, but saw Castiel pressing his knuckles against his cheekbone, wiping away a tear. Dean looked up at the screen and saw Valjean dying in a chair with Cosette at his feet in a wedding gown and Anne Hathaway (he forgot the character’s name, but he’s sure it was French) singing him to eternal sleep. He watched the rest of the movie, eyes straying to Castiel’s face every now and again. As the credits rolled, Castiel stood and stretched, and Dean followed.

Dean was about to grab Castiel’s hand, but was too late as Castiel shoved his hands in his jean pockets. Dean frowned at them as he put his in his own pockets. Castiel kept the distance between them close, however – brushing their shoulders and elbows every so often. The constant soft touches made Dean relax in their silence. Dean stopped in front of the food court, bringing Castiel to a sudden halt.

“So,” Dean said, “food then pool?” Castiel quirked his lips in thought and said, “Only if we wait 30 minutes in between.” A playful grin made its way onto Castiel’s face, and Dean laughed and nodded. They made their way to the Thai food restaurant, Castiel’s hands still tucked away in his pockets. Dean began to feel a little frustrated as they waited in line and leaned in and whispered, “Why won’t you hold my hand?” Castiel didn’t seem bothered by the question, but simply leaned back and said, “The same reason you’re whispering.”

Dean was taken-aback by Castiel’s reply. “You don’t embarrass me,” Dean said defensively and a bit louder this time. Castiel turned to face him directly. “That’s not what I meant,” he said, eyes daggers. “And you do not embarrass me, Dean Winchester. Don’t ever think that.” His tone left no more to be said until they had their food and were seated.

They ate in uncomfortable silence, the only noise coming from the stab of Dean’s fork on the Styrofoam box. “Dean,” Castiel said, surprising Dean and almost making him jump.

Castiel sighed, which for some God-forsaken reason dumped a load of guilt on Dean’s chest. “It’s not you, okay?” Castiel asked, eyes pleading for Dean to bear with him. “It’s just- my sexuality is the reason I had to come to this town, and I’d rather not repeat the process here.” He left it at that, and so did Dean. He wanted answers, but he wasn’t going to be an asshole and demand Castiel to bring up bad memories in the middle of a food court.

So instead, Dean nodded and continued to stab at his food. “I get it,” he said, “Can’t go public.” Castiel relaxed that, slouching in his chair and relieving a breath of air. Castiel smiled shyly down at his food and asked, “Well I’m full. You?” Dean took a couple more bites and slurped down his soda before nodding and standing up, grabbing Castiel’s empty container – how the _hell_ can this guy eat so much so fast and still look like a fucking model?? – and throwing their trash away.

As soon as they were on the road, Castiel took Dean’s hand and kissed the back of his palm. Dean glanced over at him and smiled softly at the blue eyes staring a hole into his head. “I want to be with you, Dean. Don’t you think for a second that I don’t.” He felt Castiel’s breath over his knuckles, place another kiss, and then three more for every other knuckle. Dean squirmed in his seat, trying his damnedest to concentrate on the road.

“C-Cas, buddy, you gotta stop,” he said as Castiel’s lips barely grazed over Dean’s pulse on the front of his wrist. “This affects you,” Castiel observed, smirking. Dean rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the small pulse he felt below his pants in hearing Castiel’s serious, deep, gravelly voice. Castiel complied, but did not release Dean’s hand until they were in the pool’s parking lot.

Despite the nice weather, there was barely anyone in the pool. Only a few kids were swimming with a couple of parents keeping a close eye on them. A girl – who looked like she was trying to pass off for 18 but looked more like 13 – was sunbathing in one of the lawn chairs.

They headed into the bathrooms to change, Dean’s heart racing at the sound of clothes ruffling in the stall next to his. When Castiel finally came out of the bathroom, he had his pants, socks, and boots bundled under his arm, black t-shirt still covering his chest. Dean felt a little disappointed, but didn’t question it.

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Castiel said. “You get the grand honor of taking these off later.” Castiel winked at him as the exited the bathroom, leaving Dean there to gap and follow swiftly behind. Dean couldn’t help the small blush that spread across his cheeks as he roamed the back end of Castiel, imagination already get the best of him.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the pink dusted across Dean’s cheeks, freckles darkening with it. Dean shook away his thoughts as he rolled out the towels on the long chairs and placed his clothes on the end of his. When he looked back up, Castiel was gone. He searched the pool and found him sitting by the five-foot sign on the ground, feet kicking lazily in the water.

Dean smiled to himself and padded over to him and sat next to him, elbows barely brushing. Castiel leaned into him instinctively, but left enough room to where there wouldn’t be too much suspicion.

Dean looked down at their hands – so close yet so far away. He wanted so badly to take Castiel’s hand in his and to kiss him. But he couldn’t do that- not in public, anyway, and he looked up to see the girl staring at them, shades pushed down from the bridge of her nose as if to look like she was inspecting them.

Rather than embarrassed, Dean was suddenly overly protective of Castiel, knowing her eyes were tracing up and down his torso and staring at his piercings. Dean wanted to prove Castiel was his and not open toward anyone else, but this was only their second date and Dean wasn’t even sure if he’s allowed to even think of him as a _boyfriend_ yet.

Dean nudged Castiel in the shoulder playfully and asked, “Ever getting in?”

Castiel smiled up at him, but it didn’t really reach his eyes. “Maybe,” he said, “it’s been awhile since I’ve actually swam.” It wasn’t a lie, Castiel knew, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

_I haven’t gone swimming since the divorce._

Castiel smiled sadly down at the pool, remembering how his brother, Gabriel, taught him how to swim and would splash him with water every chance he got, starting competitions to see who could make the biggest splash. He remembered eating freshly baked cookies his mother made by the pool side, Gabriel picking out the chips and leaving the cookie bits for Castiel once the ones they didn’t eat were cool.

But after his mother announced the divorce to them in August, his brother refused to go swimming with him. He refused a lot of things after that, really, but swimming was the first one to hurt Castiel like a stab to the heart – the beginning of the end of his happy childhood.

A few kids that had been playing in the three-foot end were no longer playing, Castiel noticed. He looked over and saw them wrapped up in towels and being ushered by their parents to the gate. The girl lounging on the beach chair was no longer looking at them, shades drawn and face turned to side, away from the sun. “Well,” Dean sighed, “I didn’t come here just to get sunburn and wet my feet.” Before Castiel could even respond, Dean was already making his way to the deep end.

He stepped onto the diving board, outstretching his arms before waggling his eyebrows at Castiel, who was grinning at him.  “You better not get me wet, Winchester,” Castiel said playfully. “Oh don’t worry,” Dean said, unable to stop the words from escaping his mouth, “that’ll come later.” Dean blushed at his own flirtation, damn him, while Castiel ducked his head in laughter.

Dean bent his legs to jump – bow legs, Castiel observed – before cannonballing into the six-foot end. The size of the splash was larger than Castiel anticipated, and he was doused in little droplets as he shielded his face. He heard a shriek of surprise, and then an aggravated growl, come from the other side of the pool.

He lowered his arms to see the girl standing, legs glistening with water droplets and sunglasses in hand. She looked over at Castiel and frowned before picking up her belongings and stomping out of the pool area. Castiel realized, then, he had been grinning like a crazy person. He wasn’t sure why her getting wet was so humorous, but it didn’t stop the low chuckle from bubbling in his chest.

Once he calmed down Castiel searched the pool for Dean, but he was nowhere in sight. “Dean?” he called out, panic rising when he didn’t see any disturbance in the water.

“Dean?” he called again, voice in a bit of panic. Just then, he felt something grab at his ankle. He looked down, still panicked and high-strung, and before he could process what it was, he kicked.

The thing erupted from the water, splashing Castiel a little as it came up. “Watch it, man,” Dean said, releasing Castiel’s ankle to rub his shoulder. The shoulder Castiel kicked. Castiel almost slapped himself in the face.

“Sorry about that,” Castiel said, shrinking a little. “What did you think it was, the Loch Ness Monster?” Dean joked, smile replacing his grimace. Castiel relaxed at that, grin slipping back easily. It was weird how comfortable he was with Dean, but he tried not to think about it too much.

He noticed Dean’s wet hair and noted how gorgeous it looked with little droplets in it. His shoulders glistened with the water, and he was speckled from his neck down to his biceps. Castiel had the urge to kiss him, so he did. He reached a hand down to guide Dean’s chin toward him and bent over, pressing his lips against Dean’s, and struggling to get rid of the smirk on his face.

Dean carded wet fingers through Castiel’s small strands of hair on the back of his head as he kissed back. He made a small noise as Castiel brushed his tongue over his upper lip and released him before they could go any further than that.

They smiled at each other for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes to what would normally be uncomfortable to Dean, but he felt like couldn’t look away. Like if he did, he would miss what Castiel was trying to say, or Castiel would’ve vanish without the constant stare down and watchful eye of Dean Winchester.

Then Castiel grinned a toothy grin and laughed, eyes crinkling in the most endearing way, and didn’t that make Dean want to kiss him stupid. But, instead, Dean huffed a laugh and looked over at his hand still clasped on his no-longer-hurt shoulder.

Dean released his shoulder and slapped a wet hand to Castiel’s knee before performing a back stroke. “Well, come on in,” he said as Castiel stood. “The water’s just fine.” Castiel made his way around to the steps into the shallower end, knees sinking into the warm water.

“I’m suspicious as to whether kids peed in here,”Castiel said, glaring as Dean chuckled. “No, man, it’s got one of those blue dye detectors they have at water parks. Just get in here.” Castiel sighed, but complied and pushed off of the stairs towards Dean, who was standing in the four-foot end.

“I’m in, now what?” Castiel asked. “Now I can do this,” Dean said, pushing a wave of water toward Castiel, completely soaking his shirt. “Dean!” he exclaimed. Dean cackled and swam away before Castiel could retaliate.

“Oh, it’s on,” Castiel said menacingly.

He dived under water and swam toward Dean, surprising him when he came up and smacked the water. Water droplets shot up and hit both of them in the face, Dean laughing as he swung his arm around to make a wave of water toward Castiel.

He was soaked once again, some water flying into his ear and making him flinch. He immediately jumped up and pushed Dean down under water.

Dean immediately bobbed back up, laughing and pulling Castiel toward him. He wrapped his arms tight around the snickering boy and said, “Hold your breath.”

Before Castiel could react, he felt Dean pull them down. He quickly gasped for air before fully being surrounded by water. Dean’s hair swayed in the pool’s current and little bubbles escaped his nose slowly.

Castiel played with Dean’s hair, loving the way it brushed his fingers softly and swirled around his knuckles. He could feel Dean’s gaze on him, but he made no move to look back. He then felt the desperate need for air and tapped Dean on the shoulder and pointed up.

Dean pushed them to the surface, and Castiel gasped for air when they broke through. Dean laughed at the strands of wet hair sticking to Castiel’s head, and Castiel frowned up at them, brow creasing.

He pushed his hair back and frowned as Dean made his way toward the wall and lifted himself up. Water dripped from his hair and torso and pooled around him as he sat on the rough concrete. Castiel dove under water and swam toward Dean’s legs. He grabbed hold of his ankle and tugged. Dean was snickering as he surfaced, saying, “Dude, I knew you were going to do that.”

Castiel rolled his eyes before a thought occurred to him. He smirked as he traced a finger up and down Dean’s calf, grinning as Dean sputtered at the random touch. Castiel lifted himself up and pressed himself against Dean’s chest, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss, swiping his tongue against Dean’s lips. Dean let out a low hum and closed his eyes as his hand threaded the base of Castiel’s drying hair.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. In one swift movement, Castiel was gone and on the other side of the pool, smirking cockily at Dean’s still parted lips and dumbstruck gaze. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes before making his way over to his clothes.

He frowned down at his phone, “It’s already five?” He heard a splash of water and looked over to see Castiel pushing himself up and out of the pool. His shirt clung to him awkwardly, and it was apparent on the frown on Castiel’s face. “You wouldn’t happen to have another shirt, would you?” he asked, looking up at Dean hopefully.

Dean shook his head, “Sorry, man.” Castiel wrinkled his nose as he picked at his shirt and it suctioned back to his chest. Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little at that and received a dirty look from Castiel, which only made him laugh harder.

“Oh wait; hold on,” Dean said as he caught his breath before making his way to the gate. Castiel’s eyes never left him as he made his way to his car and pulled something out. It looked like-

 “Oh _hell_ no,” Castiel said as soon as Dean was in earshot.

Dean immediately grinned at Castiel as he met his eyes and held up the green and brown sweater. “Oh come on; my aunt made it for me for Christmas. She did pretty good,” Dean said as he held it up to himself and grinned up at Castiel’s disgust.

 “ _That_ ,”Castiel said, “changes nothing.” Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, “Well it’s this or your soaking, chlorine-smelling T-shirt.” Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged, extending the sweater out for Castiel to take.

Castiel grumbled something under his breath and begrudgingly snatched the sweater out of the boy’s hand. Dean smiled to himself and shook his head as he picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom, Castiel following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song, "Just A Boy" by Angus & Julia Stone
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and a kudos is always appreciated!
> 
> (So the sweater I found was from Etsy and can be found in the link below, but you can use your imagination on what you want it to look like if you prefer. Sorry my updating periods keep varying BUT I am able to write a lot more now that my computer is not being a potato and that I have motivation! This was a bit longer than the others so it took me a while to write and edit, which reminds me: if you see a grammatical error or just something that doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can go back and fix it. Thanks for reading and for not giving up on this fic or me!)
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/173684767/60-off-sale-vintage-sweater-mens-brown


End file.
